The Opposite
by Harem Master123
Summary: A boy who is the opposite of Issei in nearly everything is killed and reincarnated into a devil under interesting circumstances. He now goes throughout his life as he unlocks his sacred gear and interesting new powers that he didn't know he had. OC/Harem Issei/Harem 1st in The Oppositeverse
1. Chapter 1

**AN This fic has nothing to do with my shared universe I'm making. It just appeared in my head and wouldn't go away! I really tried to get rid of the idea so I could concentrate on my other fics, but I couldn't get rid of it. I hope you like this fic and once I write the first chapter, it should take care of my head being invaded by this idea. Anyway, enjoy the fic.**

 **I don't own Highschool DxD**

Chapter 1

A short boy ran from a rather large group of people who were chasing him down the hallways of a high school. There were tears going down his face as he ran. He knew he wasn't going to escape. He was physically fit enough to run away from all of these people. He should have kept his mouth quiet instead of saying something back this time. Usually they would just shove him in a locker and leave or punch him once or twice, but thanks to his stupid mouth, he was in for a world of hurt.

"W-Why did I do that!" he yelled sadly as he turned a corner only to not see the sign on the wall that stated it was stairs. This led to the boy tripping on the top step and tumbling down the staircase hitting each step painfully. The other boys turned the corner and stopped as they saw this. They smirked before laughing and walking away as the boy lied there while moaning in pain. Of course, no one came to help him as he tried to sit up only to fail and fall back to the ground while groaning in pain.

"I hate my life," he mumbled under his breath as he rolled over painfully onto his back to stare at the ceiling. After an hour and a half, he rose to his feet and forced himself to walk back up the stairs to get to his next class. Everyone walked out of the classrooms, and like always they never said anything as they walked past his small self. He sighed sadly at this as he kept walking. He opened a door and walked in only to get hit on the head by a ruler. He groaned as he looked up at his sensei.

"Shiro Toshi, you skipped your last class. You have detention," his sensei said before pointing his finger to the back of the room. The now named Shiro sighed as, like always, his sensei ignored the obvious bullying that was done to him. He began to walk to his desk only to trip as a boy stuck his foot out. The class began laughing at him. Shiro began to cry slightly, but he forced himself up and went to his desk. To his right was a girl who was around his height with white hair. Her name was Koneko Toujou, and she always seemed to stare at him for no reason. He actually has a crush on her as she is in the only person that he's met in the school who never bothers him about his height.

He pulled out some paper from his backpack and began taking notes so he wouldn't fall behind. While taking notes, he rubbed his stomach which was incredibly sore since he hit one of the steps particularly hard in that spot. Koneko noticed this and narrowed her eyes as she spotted one of the guys from the front of the class laugh along with his neighbor. Shiro continued to copy his notes until the bell rang. He quickly packed up, grabbed his lunch from his backpack, and ran out the door before anyone had the chance to do something to him.

He ran down the hallways and up the stairs to the roof. He then climbed to the top of the part of roof where the door from the stairway leads out. After climbing up there, he began munch on his riceball that he made before coming to school. He didn't have much money to buy the ingredients he needed to make something better than a riceball. As he sat there, he heard some people walk out so he moved back further until he was sure they couldn't see him.

Shiro continued eating his lunch when suddenly he heard some noise before a girl he never saw before make her way up to his location. He was surprised by this. "Oh I didn't know someone was up here! Can I join you?" she asked him. He looked at her in shock before looking away slightly and nodding his head. She smiled and made her way over to him. She sat down next to him and pulled out her lunch which was an amazing bento. He stared in shock and slight hunger before shaking his head and looking away.

She giggled when she saw this. "Sorry, my name is Hime Nanaha. What is yours?" she asked him. He blushed at this especially with how she was bringing her arms together which pushed her already large chest out more which made it seem even larger than it was.

"Um...I-I'm Sh-Shiro To-Toshi. I-It's ni-nice to me-meet you," he stuttered out making her smile as she nodded her head before she began eating her lunch as he returned to his riceball. The two continued eating silence with Shiro stealing glances at her every few minutes. He had no idea why this beautiful girl was sitting with him. Why?! It didn't make sense. People always made fun of him or beat him for his height. He didn't understand.

"Shiro-kun, _"When did we get so close"_ I'm new to the school as well as the town so I was wondering. Could you...possibly...show me around?" Hime asked Shiro who just looked at her in shock. Was...was she asking him out on a date. Why would this girl ask him out on a date? Didn't she hear from the other students that no one in school liked him, well except Koneko possibly since she never made fun of him. He then felt his whole face turn red. A date? His first date? What was he suppose to do? How was he suppose to act?

Hime just giggled as she saw his face turn red before scooting closer to him. "Shiro-kun, if you don't want to then I-NO! I'LL DO IT!" Shiro cut her off before realizing what he just did and covering his mouth with his hands while his face turned redder than it already was...if that was possible. Hime's eyes widened before giggling and nodding her head. She finished her lunch before standing up and wiping imaginary dust off the seat of her skirt.

"Okay then Shiro-kun. I'll meet you at the school gates after school ends Friday, if you don't mind that is," she said with a smile on her lips making Shiro's face break out in a red flush. He slowly nodded his head before passing out in shock. She giggled before leaving to head back to class.

Shiro just lied there unconscious for a few more minutes before shooting up. He looked around to see if Hime was still around before he began blushing in embarrassment. He just passed out in front of the girl that he's going on a date with! Then he paused before remembering one crucial fact. "I have a date!" he yelled before covering his mouth and whispering out, "I have a date!" He smiled happily before bringing his hands up and praying to God, thanking Him for rewarding him with a date.

"Thank you God. This might be the beginning of something good for my life," Shiro prayed with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. After he finished, he headed off to class as he heard the warning bell going off. He ran down the hallways towards his class so he didn't get in trouble again. He already had detention today and now that he had a date Friday, he didn't want to risk getting a longer punishment. After a full minute, he reached his class right before the late bell went off causing him to sigh in relief.

Shiro walked back to his chair while in a daze as he began to imagine what his date with Hime will be like. He didn't even care when he was tripped and laughed at by other students. Koneko just looked at him curiously since he seemed to not even be there with the rest of class. She bent over and waved her hand in front of his face only to not get a response.

"...Toshi-san?" Koneko said shocking everyone as they never heard her speak to anyone except the teacher when she was called on. The boys immediately began glaring at Shiro. No one takes their mascot from them. Her voice seemed to knock Shiro out of his daze and caused him to blush brightly at the fact that he was daydreaming about his date.

"Um Toujou-san was there something you needed?" he asked shyly as his face went even redder as he remembered his crush on Koneko. This made him conflicted about his date on Friday. Part of him told him not to go on the date since he liked Koneko while the other part told him that she probably doesn't have feelings for him so he should just take this chance and go on a date. He began struggling before he finally decided to continue with the date. Anyway, it would be rude to just cancel on Hime.

"...Are you okay?...You're not paying attention," Koneko asked him as she looked at him with her same stoic expression. Shiro blushed brightly before nodding his head repeatedly.

"Y-Yes I'm o-okay! S-sorry t-to c-c-concern you," Shiro said before looking away with a bright blush on his face. Koneko just continued looking at him before looking back at the board. Shiro hid his face behind a book and began muttering to himself about how stupid he looked. The rest of the class just laughed at him making his face turn even redder. Koneko allowed a glare overshadow her face for a split second before it returned to its stoic state.

Shiro sighed before he began to take notes like usual. As he did he began to draw small doodles of the locations he could take Hime. Maybe to the cafe, possibly to the amusement park, the theater, or maybe the park. Then he began drawing doodles of Hime herself. He smiled as he drew her black wavy hair and beautiful grey eyes that he's never seen in another person. Something about her just seemed to draw him in. Suddenly, his mind drifted to Koneko.

Without realizing it, he had shifted to another piece of paper and began sketching Koneko. Her beautiful white hair, her hazel eyes, and, while he's never seen her do it, he drew what he imagined she'd look like smiling. When he finished, he looked at the picture and blushed brightly. He then looked at his picture of Hime and blushed even brighter. They both were very beautiful. He already knew he liked Koneko, and he could feel himself developing feelings for Hime as well.

"...You're good at drawing," he heard come from beside him which knocked him out of his thinking. He looked over and saw Koneko looking at his picture of Hime. He quickly covered the picture of her that he drew while another blush crept up to his face. Seriously, this is the most he has ever blushed in one day.

"Um...th-thank you ehehe," he responded before nervously chuckling. Shiro then watched Koneko go back to her note-taking so he ripped the picture of her out of his notebook and hid it in his pocket. He went back to taking notes while making sure to keep his mind off the date so he could focus on class. As he took notes, he noticed that Koneko kept looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Or at least, he thinks she is. He shook his head and focused on his notes. Today is just not his day...well except for getting a date!-No! Focus on class!

Shiro continued with his note-taking until the bell went off. The teacher dismissed the class and wished them a good afternoon before leaving the classroom. Shiro stood up and quickly gathered his things. He headed to the door only to trip when someone shoved him as he walked by. He groaned in pain before standing up and running out the door so no one would gang up on him. The class laughed at him as he left except for Koneko who stood up and headed out of the room until she saw a piece of paper that she could tell came from Shiro's notebook. Shiro used a different notebook than the others in the class.

She bent down and picked it up to see what was on it only to feel a blush come over her face. "...Am I really this pretty when I smile?" she muttered before folding the picture and placing it in her skirt pocket while letting her mind wander off to Shiro. He was an interesting guy.

* * *

 _Earlier today_

Two girls stood at a window watching as Shiro ran down the hallway with a group of people chasing him. "I feel sorry for Shiro-san," the girl with long red hair said as she watched him turn a corner only to cringe as she heard loud crashing sounds as she realized that a staircase was over there. Her face turned to one of concern, but she knew that now wasn't the best time to confront him.

"I really need to do something about this bullying problem," the other girl, the one wearing glasses, said as she pushed her glasses up back into position. She began writing down the names of each student that was chasing him so she could send Tsubaki out to punish them later. The girl with red hair sighed before allowing a smirk to grace her lips.

"Well I know he won't have to worry about bullies after he joins my peerage," she said while silently laughing as the one with glasses developed a tic mark on her forehead.

"Rias, you know I already have my eyes set on getting him to join my peerage. Heck most of the girls want him to join just because of how cute he looks," the glasses wearing girl told Rias while trying to keep her voice calm. Rias just shrugged before smiling.

"Yeah, but it's not like you called dibs on him. Besides, I don't know for sure, but I believe Koneko might have a crush on him and you know that I want my peerage to be happy don't you Sona," Rias said before she began to walk to class since it was nearing time. Sona just growled silently as she didn't want to lose her composure because it would look bad if the student council president suddenly went on a rage and attacking the number one Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy.

Rias and Sona walked side by side as they headed towards their class. "So you also felt the Sacred Gear in him? It feels really strong," Rias spoke to Sona who nodded her head in response. They sighed as the guys in the hallway as well as some of the girls began staring, drooling, bowing, etc., as they walked by. These guys were idiots.

"Yes, plus, I've seen his grades, and you wouldn't be surprised to know he is quite bright. In fact if he was given the right tutelage, he could become a great magician and if he masters whatever Sacred Gear that he might have than he would become an extreme threat. There is one thing that I ran into when I was looking over his records," Sona explained to Rias who nodded before letting a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"Well Sona, it seems like you've been quite a creeper. Interested in little Shiro-kun in more than just his power and potential?" Rias asked only to have Sona punch her shoulder with an annoyed face. Rias laughed before calming down and telling Sona to continue with what she was talking about before Rias interrupted her.

"He is quite religious so if we turn him into a Devil against his will then he might grow to despise us. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have my servant hate me," Sona told Rias who began thinking. Luckily, they reached their class so they walked in and sat at their desks. Rias greeted her queen, Akeno, as she sat down.

"It might be for the best that one of us talks to him. Which means I should since he is going to be in my peerage after all," Rias said with a smirk on her face. Sona glared back with Tsubaki also glaring at Rias. They were going to continue their argument, but class started so they decided to continue this later.

* * *

 _Friday, after school_

Shiro stood at the school gates looking around for Hime while shaking nervously. "I hope I don't seem to nervous. I don't want to run her off before I even have a chance to go on a date with her. I've been planning this date since she asked me out Wednesday," Shiro mumbled to himself while looking at the ground only to jump as someone touched his shoulder. He turned to see Koneko looking at him. He mentally cried as he realized that he was about the same height as Koneko. In fact, she was taller by at least an inch, and she had to be like 4'5-4'6! Why was he so short?!

"...Are you okay Toshi-san?...Why are you standing at the gates?" Koneko asked him while looking at him with her normal stoic face.

"Oh...u-um...I-I have a-a d-d-date. I-I'm w-w-waiting o-on her," Shiro said while looking away with a red face. He cursed himself for his shyness. He looked up and nearly jumped back in shock. While Koneko did have her normal stoic face, she seemed to have some kind of killer intent emanating from her which made him want to hide in fear. As soon as it appeared, it had vanished which made him sigh in relief. She nodded her head and walked away.

He continued waiting and after an hour of waiting, he sighed and realized that Hime must have just been playing a prank on him. He was about to start crying as he felt his heart begin to break until he saw Hime running to him. "Shiro-kun! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! I was on the list to do the chores in class and then I wanted to change out of my school uniform and into this dress," Hime told him which made him realize that she was indeed wearing a dress. It showed off her figure perfectly and showed off a fair amount of cleavage which made him blush slightly.

"It's okay. I was just starting to worry that maybe you changed your mind, or you were like the rest of the people in this academy and wanted to prank me or bully me. I'm sorry for losing faith in you," Shiro apologized while bowing to her. She just had a sad face before putting her hand under his chin to lift his head up so he would be looking at her.

"It's alright Shiro-kun. It's to be expected. I've seen how others treat you, and they are awful. I am sorry for making you feel like I would be tricking you," Hime apologized to Shiro who smiled and thanked her. She then bent down slightly to wrap her arm around his and pulling it close to her bust. Most men would blush outrageously from something like that, but Shiro only blushed slightly. While he did like breasts, he was more of a butt guy.

"So are you ready to show me around town?" Hime asked Shiro who nervously nodded before he began to lead them to the nearby cafe. As they walked down the street, they didn't notice someone keeping a close eye on them as they walked. Hime and Shiro both talked to them about things going on in their lives. Hime learned that his parents were both dead so he had to work to earn the money that he uses to pay the rent for his apartment. She also learned he could draw when he nervously handed her the picture of her that he drew making a small blush cover her face. She also learned that he has been bullied since he was young because of his very small height, and that he was very skinny under clothes to the point that he looked almost malnourished. When she expressed her concern, he told her that he used most of the money he earned on his apartment so he didn't really have enough left over to buy a decent amount of food.

Shiro learned that Hime was able to speak many different languages as well as dance amazingly. When they went to the cafe, they learned that it was karaoke night and Hime didn't want to leave so they stayed, and he found out that she was also a great singer. She also was very kind as she gave some money to some kids who wanted to buy a parfait. He blushed at this and began considering how lucky he was that a girl as great as her wanted to go on a date with him. While they were sitting in the cafe and Hime was singing, a woman wearing an odd outfit came up and handed him two pieces of paper. He just placed them in his bag so he could focus on listening to Hime sing.

After they left the cafe, they then headed to the mall where Shiro told her that he was going to buy whatever clothes she wanted which made her squeal and hug him tightly before pulling him to a nearby store. Shiro began to regret his choice of doing this as he was soon carrying a ton of bags. He began to thank God that he already paid the rent for his apartment because if he hadn't then he would be out of a home with all the money that was spent.

Hime pulled Shiro into the lingerie shop making his whole face go red. He immediately looked down and followed her by focusing on her feet so he wouldn't run into anything. She smiled slyly as she grabbed a pair of bra and panties and went into the changing room to make sure it fit. As Shiro sat there waiting on her, he stared at the bags so that he wouldn't see any of the clothes that they sell in the store. Suddenly, he heard his name being called and without thinking, he looked up on to blush brightly. She was wearing a very small bra which covered her large breasts and what looked to be a thong. "So Shiro-kun, how do I look?" Hime asked him.

Shiro was left speechless and just kept blushing. He was about to say something until she did a twirl which showed off her behind. This sent his head back by a nosebleed which he quickly covered. "I-I'm sorry! I-I'm not a pervert. You look good!" Shiro said before leaving some money to buy what she was wearing, picking up the bags of clothes, and running out of the store. Hime just giggled to herself as she watched him run away before closed the curtains and changed back into her clothes.

After Hime left the store, they headed to the nearby arcade where they had fun playing some games. Sadly, for Shiro, Hime beat him in every game. He also spent the last of his money on winning a necklace out of the claw machine which he gave to her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek which made him blush brightly. Shiro then led the way to the park which is where he was planning on ending their date. Well except for the walking her home part.

Shiro smiled as he looked at all the plants and the trees. He has always been fascinated by nature. He smiled as he saw that the sun was about to set. Suddenly, he was stopped by Hime. "Um Shiro-kun, I just want to say that I had a great time with you today. I was hoping you'd do something for me," she asked Shiro who smiled happily and nodded.

"Sure Hime-san, I mean Nanaha-san, sorry," he blushed only for her to smile and tell him it's okay.

"Shiro-kun would you please... **die?** " Hime asked him and before he could respond, he felt pain go throughout his body. He looked at his shoulder and saw her hand embedded in it. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. She pulled her arm out and with a malicious smile, she transformed into an older version of herself with a more malicious face while her dress had just torn which showed off more skin while her bust, hips, and butt grew large as her figure became more shapely.

Before Shiro could clutch his shoulder, she stabbed him through the chest with her arm again which made him collapse to the ground. "W-Why Hime-san?" he asked her, but she just ignored him as she clutched her necklace that he won her. She finally looked over at him. "Blame the one who gave you that Sacred Gear you hold within you," she told him before disappearing. Shiro just lied there as he felt his life begin to drain out of his body, but that didn't bother him.

His heart was breaking. He thought that he finally had a friend plus someone who actually was interested in him. He thought that maybe something in his life was good. He was so happy, but now...the tears began to flow as he began crying. No one cared about him. No one would miss him when he dies. Everyone in school will either be happy that he's dead or be sad that they don't have the object of their ridicule or aggression. No one would cry and say anything...except maybe Koneko.

Shiro's eyes widened as the tears kept flowing. He couldn't die yet. He might have a friend back at the academy, and if he did then he didn't want to make her sad. He had to live. He wanted to live. No matter how awful his life was. No matter if everyone made fun of him and beat on him. As long as he could make his possible friend happy, he had to live. Suddenly, a light began shining next to him which is all he saw before everything went black for Shiro.

When the light died down, Rias and Sona were standing there. When they noticed each other, they both began to look at each other with a competitive glance. "Why are you here Sona?" Rias asked her as she put her hands on her hips.

"I heard Toshi-san's call for help from his summoning paper. I came to reincarnate him. I know one of us were going to talk to him about becoming a Devil, but looks like he doesn't have a choice in deciding," Sona said only to notice Rias creeping closer to Shiro making Sona growl before running towards Shiro while pulling out two pawn pieces. Rias also began running while pulling out two pawn pieces, not noticing that they were her mutation pawn pieces.

Their sights were solely set on Shiro's body while blocking the other out of their focus. They both put their pieces on his chest and began their chant to reincarnate him. As soon as they finished, they watched as four pawn pieces were infused into his body and that's when they noticed that they both had just performed the same ritual on him. They looked at each other as they began to wonder what to do now.

 **Okay the first chapter is done. Now Shiro is necessary the opposite of Issei with only a few things in common. I was thinking of making him part of Sona's peerage until I decided to take it from a different angle of being opposite to Issei. Issei has one master, Shiro will have two hehe. How this is possible will be explained next chapter. Now then, I should be able to focus on my other fics now that this is no longer clouding my mind.**  
 **Okay the pairings are Shiro/Harem and Issei/Harem and I would love some help on the harems. I am open to any girl from the series as well as gender bending any male (if they are married or dead then I will think of something, but they will be in the harem). So please give me some suggestions. (Just to note, Akeno and Rias will not be in the same harem. Sorry for people who'd like them to be, I just want to switch it up)(Also, Millicas is still alive in here, just not the child of Grayfia and Fem Sirzechs who are best friends and can be female depending on votes).**

 **Harems:**  
 **Shiro: Koneko, Sirzes (Fem Sirzechs), (WIP)**

 **Issei: (WIP)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I completely understand if you want to kill me for taking so long on this, but good news for you all...I'm probably going to focus on this for my next few updates :D I know I said I would get this out tomorrow, but something came up so I'm trying to get this out tonight (5/13), but if I don't then it will be out tomorrow (5/14). Also, I have decided to make a The Opposite shared universe so there will be elements from the other series that will appear farther in the future, but it's not a crossover until the actual crossover of the fics.**

 **Chapter 2: I'm A Devil?! No!**

 **'** A reincarnated devil with two masters?!' was the current news running around the Underworld. Many of the citizens were shocked when they heard of this. Never in all of history has a creature been reincarnated by more than one person. This was amazing to most people, and they really wanted to meet the lucky individual who got to experience this amazing feat. The elder Devils wanted to meet him as well, but they wanted the pleasure of meeting him so they can decide what to do with him. This person clearly belonged to only one of the two devils who brought him back...right?

The Maous were also talking about this strange occurrence. Leviathan was overexcited that her precious 'Sona-chan!' has a new servant. Beelzebub was surprised at first, but then amused. Whenever someone would come and ask how this was possible, he would shrug them off and tell them that he didn't know everything about the Evil Pieces even if he did create them. Asmodeus wasn't too surprised, but mostly because he was too busy trying to get away from the meeting to take a nap. The most excited of the four however was-

"Oh my gosh! Grayfia-chan did you see Rias-chan's cute servant?!" the almighty, noble, admired...please let's use accurate adjectives. The overbearing, childish, laxed, Sirzes Lucifer, the older sister of Rias Gremory. The woman standing next to her in a maid outfit wore a neutral exression, but did have a sweatdrop forming as she watched Sirzes talk about how cute Rias's newest servant was. After a few moments, she finally walked over and slapped Sirzes across the back of the head making her calm down.

"Sirzes-sama, please act more mature and begin thinking about what we should do about Rias-sama's and Sona-sama's newest Pawn," the woman said with a hint of scolding in her near-monotone voice. Sirzes began pouting while holding the back of her head as she glanced up at the maid.

"Grayfia-chan must you always hit me so hard?! I am your King after all! Hmph," Sirzes whined while crossing her arms under her rather large bust. Grayfia just narrowed her eyes while bringing her hand up with ice beginning to form from the massive amount of killer intent that was radiating off her. Sirzes's eyes widened before she shrunk back and nodded her head. Grayfia continued glaring for a few more seconds to let the possible threat sink in before turning around to go begin cleaning.

"Hmph, bossy Grayfia-chan, thanks she can tell me what to do," Sirzes mumbled as she sat back up straight only for a hole to appear in the wall next to her head. She slowly looked over and then back at Grayfia who hadn't even turned around. Sirzes quickly hopped up and ran out of the room through the side door to head to check on the results that were run on Shiro after he was brought to the Underworld and healed. She let a smile grace her lips as she headed down the corridor.

"Don't worry Rias-chan, you're onee-chan will be visiting soon to check on your new, cute Pawn," Sirzes mumbled before letting a slight giggle slip out as she continued on her way.

 _Shiro_

Shiro groaned as he felt his muscles ache in pain. He must have been sleeping in the wrong position on his bed again. Wait, these sheets and this mattress are much too soft to be his piece of crap bed. His eyes shot open at this revelation, and he immediately saw an unfamiliar roof. It looked like the ceiling of royalty or some rich bureaucrat. "Wh-Where am I?" he stuttered as he forced himself to sit up. He began to look around and saw that the room matched the ceiling. Another large, luxurious bed next to the one he was on, a massive screen TV, a great lamp, some...posters of anime characters along with DVDs of anime and manga volumes...Okay, this was the room of some rich otaku.

"Mm...Toshi-san," he froze when he heard someone say his name. He slowly turned his head and blushed as he saw Koneko sitting in the chair next to his bed with her head resting on the edge of the bed. Shiro began to freak out since he did not know how he came to be in this room or why Koneko was lying next to him. He made sure to keep quiet so he wouldn't disturb her rest and focused on listening to her soft snoring. He decided to continue looking around the room, but he couldn't help from looking back at her.

Thanks to his constant sketching of the scenery and people, he immediately focused intensely on Koneko's sleeping face. He blushed as she looked as cute and beautiful as ever, but his blush was even brighter when he saw something he only imagined before. A smile. She was smiling in her sleep. Probably because of a good dream she was having, but still the fact she was smiling amazed Shiro since he never saw her smile before.

He looked around and spotted a small notepad and pencil on the table next to the bed. He gently scooted over and snatched it. After settling back in his previous spot, he began sketching Koneko while letting the time pass by. Unlike when he sketches her during class, he let himself take his drawing slowly this time which allowed him to make sure each feature of her face was perfect. Drawing might be a hobby for him, but it was a damn good hobby.

After a few hours passed by, the door opened, but Shiro hadn't noticed as he continued sketching Koneko. He didn't even notice the bed move as someone sat on it or the sudden body heat from the person sitting right next to him. He did however notice the other person when they finally spoke, "Wow you are really good at drawing. I've seen Koneko-chan look this amazing."

"Yeah me to. I mean she always looks amazing, but this is the first time I get to see her smile in person, and I'm loving it-AH!" Shiro shouted as he finally realized that there was a third person in the room, and he practically admitted that he watches Koneko at school most of the time. Man he must sound like a creep! He covered his face with his hands as he turned a brilliant shade of crimson. He heard giggling before two arms wrapped around and two large soft objects pressed against his head which made him blush slightly more.

"Aw, you look so cute! Plus it seems like little Shiro-kun has a crush on Koneko-chan," the person said while rubbing his cheek. Shiro blushed even brighter when he heard Koneko mumble as she began waking up.

"What are you doing in here Akeno-senpai?" he heard Koneko ask. Shiro spread a few of his fingers apart and saw the cutest scene ever. Koneko was half asleep while rubbing her left eye with the back of her left hand. The artist in him instantly imagined two cat ears sticking out of the top of her head. His blush intensified at this thought.

"...Toshi-san? Toshi-san! You're awake!" Koneko yelled happily as she pounced and hugged him tightly with a surprising amount of energy he's never seen in her before. It seems Koneko remembered this as she instantly let go and turned her head to the side, but Shiro could have sworn he saw her face turn slightly red. Wait, did Koneko say something about an Akeno-senpai? As in Akeno Himejima from their school? He slowly looked upwards and saw Akeno who looked down and smiled at him.

"While hello my little kouhai. It's nice to see you in the world of the living. It's been a few days since we brought you here. You remember anything?" Akeno asked as the smile on her face widened and her grip tightened around him. Shiro looked up confused at this not seeing the glare that Koneko was sending Akeno. Before Koneko could say or do anything; however, Shiro shot out of Akeno's embrace and looked at the two in surprise.

"Wait, a few days?! I've been sleeping for a few days?! Why?! What happ-!...Oh..." Shiro stopped talking as the memories of his date leading up to his death by the hands of the person he thought was going to be his first close friend and maybe more. He tilted his head further down as he went silent.

"Toshi-san...are you okay?" Koneko asked in a cautious, yet gentle voice with a concerned look on her face. Shiro didn't respond however and continued to stare down at the bed. Akeno also began to look concerned as he didn't move or say anything. As Koneko moved to say something or comfort him, he began sobbing as the events played over and over in his mind. The girls' eyes widened at this, and they began thinking of what to do. Shiro brought his hands up to cover his face as he began sobbing harder.

Koneko was the first girl to move and was by his side with her arms wrapped tightly around him with Akeno hugging him from the other side. They began making shushing noises until he finally stopped the loud sobbing and only hiccuped every now and then while the tears continued to flow.

After about ten more minutes, Shiro finally calmed down, but refused to move or say anything. Koneko and Akeno continued to hold him though in case he began crying again. After another minute, Akeno said, "Are you okay now Shiro-kun?" Shiro didn't say anything, but he slowly nodded his head. Akeno looked at him sadly while tightening her hug before remembering why she came in. She slowly let go of him and got off the bed, straightening her shirt and skirt out.

"Shiro-kun, I know now isn't the best time, but Buchou and Sona-sama want to see you," Akeno informed him. Shiro guessed by Buchou she meant Rias Gremory who was the president of the club the two girls were in, but he didn't know who Sona was. Did she mean Souna, the Class Council president?

Shiro just nodded again and slowly got off the bed. Koneko followed after and immediately wrapped her arms around his right one. Shiro blushed at this, but he continued to stay silent. The two followed Akeno down the hall until they reached the main room where he saw Rias and Souna standing there surrounded by the rest of their respective groups, the Occult Research Club and the Student Council. Koneko looked at the ORC and then back at Shiro before reluctantly letting go to head to her club, but stopped when Shiro grabbed her hand. She looked back at him for looking down at their connected hands.

She felt a small smile grace her lips before walking back over to him. Shiro felt a nice warm feeling spread through him at this, but his depression from his 'date' still overwhelmed him. Rias apparently didn't see this though as she smiled happily and announced, "Hello Shiro-kun! I'm sure you know from Kuoh Academy, but let me introduce myself anyway. I am Rias Gremory, your new master, and I would like to welcome you to my peerage!" Shiro mostly ignored everything she said until the words 'your new master' were uttered from her mouth. His head shot up and looked at her, but he still didn't say anything. Souna seemed to notice his question as she took a step forward.

"Hello Toshi-san, I'm sure you know me as Souna Shitori at the academy, but my real name is Sona Sitri. I am also your master so I would like to welcome you to my peerage as well. Before you ask what we mean by master, I will explain the whole story to you," Sona told him as he silently nodded. His silence is what finally got Rias to notice something was wrong. She motioned for Akeno to come over to her side to explain what was wrong.

"A long time ago, there was a Great War between the three factions, the Devils, the Angels, and the Fallen Angels. The War ended with an uneasy peace between the three thanks to the mass amount of casualties on all three sides. No three sides wanted to go through something like that again though so the leaders of each faction have made territories where a member of another faction must contact the designated owner before they enter. Kuoh Town is currently under Rias-san's and my authority. Now then, since the War, Devils have created these items called Evil Pieces that allow Devils to reincarnate another creature back as a Devil to increase their numbers," Sona finished explaining as she knew Shiro was smart enough to understand where this was going.

Shiro stood there and let all this information process through his mind. He was killed by Hime and left lying on the ground, bleeding profusely. They must have used their Evil Pieces or whatever they were called to reincarnate him as a Devil which saved his life...but...

"Can a reincarnared Devil still go to Heaven when they die," Shiro asked with an almost desperate look in his eyes, but he knew the very second that Koneko tensed up next to him that what he was wishing for wasn't going to happen.

Rias took a step forward this time as she shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Shiro-kun, but the second you are reincarnated anything holy is very harmful to you plus you can't pray or mention God's name without getting hurt. When you die as a Devil you disappear," Rias apologized to him. Shiro felt his heart begin to break as all hope of seeing his parents again shattered before his eyes. He pulled his arm away from Koneko who looked at him shocked. He then took a few steps back.

"Toshi-san?" Koneko asked in concern, but Shiro didn't hear her and continued to stare at the ground. Sona analyzed his posture and slightly shaking. She brought her hand up to adjust her glasses before whispering into Tsubaki's ear. After a moment, Tsubaki nodded and told the rest of the Student Council to follow her out of the room. Rias saw this and raised her eyebrow in confusion, but decided to do the same by asking Akeno to take Yumi and Koneko out of the room. Akeno looked at her seriously for a moment before nodding and leading the two girls out of the room.

Koneko looked back in concern at Shiro before turning back around to follow Akeno. As soon as all of the peerage members, excluding the kings, were gone, Sona looked over at Shiro. "Toshi-san, I know you are a Christian and believe me when I say we didn't want to reincarnate you without your permission, but since you were dying, we really didn't have time to ask," Sona explained to him.

"Still! What if I didn't want to be saved?! Huh?! You both know how my life is at the Academy! My life is just as horrible outside of the academy! I live in a crappy apartment with an awful landlord who doesn't care that I'm a 15 year old who barely makes enough at his job to pay for rent! The money I have left over is used to pay for cheap food like ramen and water! Look at me," Shiro pulls his shirt up to show them how malnourished he is under his baggy shirt causing their eyes to widen, "this is what I look like thanks to barely eating. Plus since I'm constantly abused at school, these bruises never heal!"

"My parents died and went to Heaven when I was little. I missed them terribly, and I still do. I lived my life always being kind to everyone and never holding a grudge which is what my parents taught me in my first few years of life. I also made sure to pray and read the Bible every day. I couldn't wait to see them in Heaven when I finally pass on because I would get to be with the only two people who care about me. But now, when I die, I'm going to disappear without ever getting to see my parents! I-I just want to see momma and daddy again," he mumbled the last part in a weak, defeated voice as the tears flowed from his eyes.

Rias moved to comfort him, but Sona stopped her. Rias looked over to question her, but stopped when she saw Sona's face. While she had her normal neutral face on, Rias could see the concern and sadness for the boy in front of them. The whole time they only cared about recruiting him to one of their peerages because they could feel his strong Sacred Gear without really considering how Shiro wanted to live his life. Rias knew that the right thing to do would be to ask him before making a move; however, she got word from Koneko that he was going on a date with a Stray Devil that had snuck into the Academy. She ordered Koneko to go follow Shiro to make sure nothing happened, but it seems that they were too late since Shiro had been killed.

While Rias wants to say that her and Sona reincarnated him to save his life, but they both knew they mainly did it for the Sacred Gear and not out of the goodness of their heart. Now they had to watch the boy suffer thanks to their decision. "Sona...did we mess up?" Rias asked her friend hoping that she would have the answer.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Sona admitted as she fought her inner desire to comfort the boy. Both girls watched as the boy collapsed to his knees and covered his face as he began sobbing. They frowned before Rias finally gave up on standing back and knew that even if he was upset at them, he needed someone to hold him. She walked over to him and pulled his head over to her chest as she held him gently. He tried to fight her off since he was still upset at them, but finally gave up and allowed himself to cry into her chest.

Rias rubbed his back as she rested her chin on the top of his head and began to make shushing noises to try and calm him. Sona decided to follow Rias's example and walked over to the pair and joined Rias in holding Shiro. Whether he liked it or not, they were his new masters, at least until the elders and maous decided on what to do about this, and they were going to make sure his life changed for the better no matter how much he didn't like them.

Shiro imagined all the fun times he was going to have when he was reunited with his parents and how happy he finally was, but then he imagined these scenes shattering to pieces around him as he was stuck in darkness. He cringed at the thought for a moment before crying much harder. Rias and Sona just tightened their hold on him while resting their chins on the top of his head.

When he felt the tears begin to stop, he shook to tell the girls that he wanted to be let free. They moved back and let him stand up. "I want to go home," Shiro said in a monotone voice. The girls looked at him shocked before looking at each other as they thought about what he said.

"We actually are suppose to keep you here to talk with the Maous about the situation you're in since you have two Masters," Sona explained while Rias nodded only for Shiro to shake his head angrily and clench his knuckles tightly.

"No! I want to go home! I want to think about my new life! You're my masters right?! Masters are suppose to care about their servants right?! Then show me you care by letting me have some time to myself! I'll talk to whoever after I have a day or two to myself. They've already been waiting for me to wake up. Let them wait a little while longer," Shiro basically demanded as he glared at the two who looked back in shock before eyeing each other.

After having a conversation with their eyes, the two nodded and got to work creating a circle back to Kuoh. "Okay Shiro just step into the circle, and we'll send you back," Rias informed him. Shiro followed suit and stood there as he waited for them to send him back home. They sent some of their devil energy into the circle which caused it to begin to glow before a large light shone through the room. When it settled down, Shiro was gone which just left Rias and Sona.

"Do you think he'll accept being apart of our peerages?" Rias asked Sona who continued staring at the spot Shiro was standing. She was silent for a moment before shrugging her shoulders and turning to head to the door.

"I'm not sure Rias, but I am sure that we need to be careful how we go about getting him to accept his new life. While I'm not happy that we stole his chance of getting to see his parents again, I am happy that he is still alive even if it is because of our own selfish reasons. We need to give the boy a much better life than he has been living. Who knows it might help him begin to trust us even if it is just a little," Sona explained before leaving the room to go tell her peerage about the situation with Shiro. Rias sighed as she looked back down at the magic circle her and Sona drew up.

"Don't worry Shiro-kun, you'll like your new life. I promise you," Rias mumbled as she looked out the window as she began to think of ways to help Shiro see that his new life might not be so bad.

 _Back in Kuoh_

Shiro saw the light die down and was surprised to see himself in his awful apartment. He let a small smile take over his face before he headed to the awful bed. He did feel kind of guilty for yelling at the two people who brought him back to life, but he felt like it was justified. After all, he will not be able to see his parents again because of their actions.

"Maybe...maybe I'll give them a chance...but first they'll have to earn that chance," Shiro mumbled to himself as he collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. He might have slept for a few days, but he hasn't felt as tired as he does right now since the last time he skipped school to work 48 hours straight. His consciousness was soon taken away, and he began to dream sweet dreams about being with his parents and Koneko. She might be a Devil, but that doesn't change the fact that he still really likes her.

 **AN**  
 **I'm sorry for such a short chapter after such a long wait, but I do hope you enjoyed it. Yeah Shiro will not be happy with his new lifestyle and 'friends' for awhile. He will forgive them eventually, obviously, but until then he will make them work on earning his forgiveness.**  
 **Now Yumi in this is Female Kiba and there will be Female Gasper. Do you all want a Female Saji? If so then tell me in reviews.**

 **Also keep telling me who you all want in each character's harems. I really want to know so I can begin setting them up. Also it will be a few chapters until the canon begins so Issei might not pop for awhile. I want Shiro to get closer to accepting his new life before Issei appears. Don't forget you can genderbend a male to add into one of the character's harems if you want.**  
 **Also who do you all want Irina to be with. I know she is Ise's childhood friend, but I don't really care that much. So please tell me who you want her with the most.**  
 **Shiro: Koneko, Sirzes (Fem Sirzechs), Akeno, Asia, (WIP)**

 **Issei: Rias, Xenovia, (WIP)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait! I've been on my first diet and that's had my full attention recently. Plus the only time I'm online is to check out news regarding Xenoverse 2 or Dragon Ball Fusions or to read one of makoto x chelia's fics, speaking of which if you're a fan of OC DxD fics then you should go read some on their's. Anyway, my diet is almost over and I don't have work today so I have free time. I was originally going to update Saiyan God Ashikabi first, but I have had some inspiration for this fic so I've decided this one comes first then Saiyan God Ashikabi.**  
 **I don't own Highschool DxD**

 **Chapter 3**

Shiro groaned as he rolled around in his bed. The sunlight coming through the small, dinky window in his bedroom was killing him. Literally!... well not literally, but it still hurt! He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before letting out a large yawn. Stupid weakness to sunlight coming with being a devil. Stupid being a devil. He pulled his legs out from under the covers and hanging them from the side of the bed. "Great the first day of school as a devil...lets see how this turns out. Oh no, I sit right next to Toujou-san! Today's going to be so awkward!" Shiro began freaking out at this sudden memory. It's been two days since he was told he was a devil and his dreams of reuniting with his parents were crushed. He hasn't seen any of his fellow devils since then so they were giving him his space like he had requested.

He was still upset with them, obviously, but he couldn't help the feelings he had for Koneko. She was and still is his first crush. He went out with Hime because she was the first girl who made him feel feelings similar to what he felt for Koneko just not to the same extreme. He always thought Koneko would never want to date him since he was the school punching bag so the fact that Hime wanted to date him made him even more excited and eager to date her. Well it didn't turn out like he had hoped...it really hadn't.

Anyway, the point is he isn't mad at Koneko. He isn't even mad at the rest of Rias's and Sona's peerages since they had nothing to do with his reincarnation, but it was still hard to be around them. He let out a small sigh as he grabbed his school uniform and headed into his small kitchen to get some breakfast. "I guess I should meet up with their leaders. I did tell them that I would after a few days. Mm...I'll talk to Toujou-san after class today and tell her I'm ready to speak to their leaders," Shiro told himself as he grabbed some ramen and placed it in the microwave after filling it with water.

He looked over at his notebook. He's been drawing ever since he got back. His boss called him the day before telling him that if he didn't come into work today that he would be fired. So Shiro knew that he would have to cut the school day short if he wanted to keep his awful job...which he didn't want to, but he needed the money.

He heard the ding coming from the microwave behind him so he turned to get it out. His stomach growled in defiance, but he ignored it and grabbed the ramen. He began slurping up the noodles as fast as he could so he could get to school as soon as possible. After finishing the last of his breakfast, he tossed the cup in the nearby trashcan, jumped out of his seat, grabbed his backpack, his notebook, and charged out of his apartment.

As soon as he left; however, a portal appeared in the apartment followed by a small giggle.

 _With Shiro_

Shiro ran down the sidewalk as he headed to school. He waved at the friendly people who would usually give him some fruit after he got off work since they knew his living conditions. They waved back and wished him luck today at school. He nodded back excitedly as he couldn't wait to get to school for once. While he hated being a devil, he did notice that his physical capabilities were enhanced greatly which meant that bullies shouldn't be a problem anymore. I mean if they couldn't catch up to him, then how could they hurt him?

His smiled widened even more at this thought. He continued running while dodging any people who were walking the opposite direction. He turned a corner only to run face first into something soft which made him fall backwards. "Ow..." Shiro groaned as he rubbed his back before looking up with a small blush shading his cheeks. He apparently just ran face first into a woman's large bust. The woman was rather tall, easily the tallest woman he's ever seen. She had long, navy blue hair that obscured her right, brown eye. She was wearing what looked to like a violet, trenchcoat top that was open to display a massive amount of cleavage. It had a wide collar with matching miniskirt and high heels.

Shiro quickly jumped to his feet and bowed to her. "I'm sorry miss, I wasn't paying attention! I need to hurry, or I'll be late for school, but here," Shiro quickly tore a small piece of paper out of his notebook after writing something on it, "Call me later, and I promise to make this up to you miss!" Shiro finished before running off while leaving a confused woman staring at him as he ran off. Slowly a small smirk came to her face.

"What a cute, little Devil. I wonder why I could sense so much holy aura emanating from him though. Wouldn't that hurt him? Oh well, I might take the kid up on this apology offer," she muttered before placing the paper into her cleavage. She turned around and walked off in the direction of the abandoned church.

Shiro continued running down the street, running faster as soon as he saw the academy come into sight. He smiled as he ran pass the gates, into the building, and into his class. "Oh thank god...ow!" he groaned in pain as he rubbed his head before grumbling angrily about this stupid devil feature. Suddenly, he felt a small hand rub his head causing him to glance over and see Koneko standing next to him. This brought a blush to his face as he looked away slightly, but mumbled out a thanks. Koneko seemed to hear it since she let a small smile grace her lips before heading over to her desk.

As she sat down, she saw a note on her desk. She looked over and saw Shiro looking away innocently. She picked up the note and silently read it to herself. As soon as she finished, her eyes shot open rather wide as she looked over to him. He just nodded silently to her and got his books out so he could take notes when class began. Koneko looked back over at the note before she let another small smile appear. "Thank you Toshi-san," she whispered before grabbing her book as the teacher walked in.

Shiro leaned his head on his hand while taking notes so he could be caught up with the rest of the class since he's had to miss so much school thanks to work. As he worked on writing, he began to notice something odd. Every now and then, he would see a girl on the other side of the room looking at him only to glance away when he faced her direction. He didn't know why she kept staring at him, but it was beginning to worry him plus he could feel something was off about her. She felt kind of like Koneko. As in she had a similar feeling that Koneko had. Is she a devil too?

He shrugged and looked back at his notes only to notice that he had accidently drawn the girl. He blushed as he quickly hid it and went back to taking notes unaware that Koneko was now releasing killing intent as she had noticed the picture. She glared over at the girl who shivered as she felt a cold chill run up her spine. The girl looked around trying to find the person who was so pissed off at her, but sadly she couldn't find anyone. She glanced back over at Shiro before spending the rest of class paying attention to the teacher.

After another thirty minutes, the bell rung signalling lunch break. Shiro gathered his supplies before looking over at Koneko. "Okay Toujou-san, lets hurry over to the Occult Research Club. I have something to do later today so I can't talk to them after school," Shiro told her. Koneko nodded as she gathered her stuff as well. The two teens walked to the door, side by side, while ignoring the murmurs from the male students.

As the two walked to the clubroom, Koneko looked to the side before slowing bringing up her hand and shyly grabbing Shiro's hand, holding it gently in her own. Shiro tensed as he felt it before allowing a blush to grace his cheeks as he interlocked her fingers with his own while looking away. The two small, teen devils continued on their way while being incredibly oblivious to the glares from the other first year boys. The girls were divided. Half of them let out small 'awws' at the sight of the two while the other half were the girls who also participated in bullying him so they weren't happy that he seemed to be so happy.

After a few minutes, they ended up at the abandoned dormitory. Koneko let go of his hand to lead him to the clubroom. As they walked past several of the other rooms, Shiro felt something reaching out to him, or at least that was what he guessed this feeling was. He looked over at a door that seemed to have several seals in it. "Um Toujou-san...what's in this room?" Shiro asked her. Koneko looked over and noticed which room he was talking about.

"...I can't tell you Toshi-san...I'm sorry, but Buchou should tell you," Koneko explained to him. Shiro sighed, but nodded his head and followed Koneko to the final room. Koneko slowly opened the door and led Shiro inside. The room is wood-paneled with Victorian style couches and chairs along the walls. Shiro's eyebrow raised in confusion as he saw the shower in the back.

 _"Why is there a shower in a clubroom?"_ Shiro thought to himself before continuing to inspect the room. He noticed a huge magic circle on the floor. "Um Toujou-san what is that magic-looking circle for?" Shiro asked her.

"...That lets us transport to clients," Koneko explained to Shiro as she walked over to the desk. She began feeling under it until she found the small magic circle. She channeled some of her magic into it to alert the rest of the peerage into coming to the room. While she was doing that Shiro was examining the room closer so he could know where he would be coming to in the future.

 _"Hm the outside looks like it's about to break down any minute, but this wall clearly shows no signs of aging. I guess this is their magic at work. The furniture looks nice and comfortable, but this seal on the floor interests me. I don't remember exactly since I was so depressed, but didn't Gremory-san and Sitri-san send me home using a smaller version of one of these?"_ Shiro thought to himself as he bent down and examined the circle closer to take the intricate details into mind.

The patterns, the power, something was causing Shiro to focus all of his attention on the circle. Without knowing it, he had finished examining the whole thing in about ten minutes. His attention finally broke when he heard Koneko calling out to him, "Toshi-san?" He shot up in shock as he remembered where he was and looked over at Koneko, face reddening in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry Toujou-san, the circle just really interested me," he blushed brighter as he explained before moving over to the couch so he could sit there and attempt to hide his face in the cushion, confusing Koneko even further. _"I can't believe I just blanked on Toujou-san! I'm so embarrassed!...but that magic circle...I don't know what it is about it, but when I saw it my mind was beginning to form a new one,"_ Shiro thought to himselfas he slowly sat back up and stared at the ground as his own magic circle popped back up.

He quickly shook his head to clear it and paid attention to Koneko again. She moved over to the couch and sat down on his left. They sat there waiting for the rest of the club to show up in silence. They had no idea what to talk about since they haven't talked much until the whole Hime event happened. Before Shiro could strike up a conversation, Koneko leaned over and lied her head on his shoulder. Both of their faces became red at this small action, but they both loved it.

Shiro blushed before slowly laying his head on hers making Koneko blush even harder. As they sat there, Shiro began thinking about everything that's been happening so far in his life. Everything has been bad. Everything except meeting Koneko. She was the light in his life and while he isn't completely sure if he loves her since they haven't spent enough time together to know for sure, he does know that he likes her very much. As kids would say, he liked her liked her.

"Um...Toujou-no, Koneko-san, can I ask you something that's been on my mind for awhile?" Shiro asked without noticing Koneko's surprise at being called by her first name. It felt nice to hear him use her first name instead of her last name.

"Go ahead Toshi-san," Koneko told him making him smile nervously before swallowing a large gulp of saliva.

"Ever since my parents died, I have had a pretty awful life. It has only increased since entering high school thanks to all my bullies. I thought I would live an awful life before eventually dying without anyone caring. That all changed the day we first met..."

 _Flashback_

 _Shiro felt his back press against the wall as he shivered in fear. A large mob of students, the largest that's chased him since the beginning of the school year, has cornered him in the hallway. All the teachers were in the staff room, not that it mattered since they never helped him to begin with, and the student council were busy dealing with something that had to do with that mysterious club all the famous students belonged to, the Occult Research Club. Nobody was going to come and save him now._

 _"Heh, so short stuff you think you can talk to one of the hot chicks in the academy and get away with it?" the self-declared leader of the apparently jealous boys asked him. Shiro shook his head left and right in fear as tears formed in his eyes._

 _"I didn't mean to! All I did was bump into her and apologized! Please it was accident!" Shiro yelled in fear as he pressed himself against the wall even more as he knew that even if he explained it wasn't going to help...it never did help. The leader just laughed as he popped his muscles into place before walking up to him and grabbing him by his collar._

 _"Listen midget, I don't care if it was an 'accident' which I doubt it was in the first place. All that matters to me is that you spoke to her. Even though I know that no girl would ever be interested in you, it doesn't mean that I'll let you get away with talking to one," the guy said as he flashed a predator smirk before cocking his fist back. Shiro closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit while the rest of the group cheered him on._

 _All Shiro heard after the cheering was a 'Huh?!' followed by an 'Ow!' which led to him falling back to the ground. Shiro slowly opened his eyes and immediately blushed with a little bit of blood running down from his nose. The first thing he saw was a white pair of panties on a rather nice behind. Thanks to his butt fetish, this made his whole face go red as he has never actually seen a girl's butt like this before. After tearing his eyes away from that and wiping his nose on his sleeve, he took in the rest of the girl. She was around his age and height except..she looked an inch taller than him! Really?! He's that short!_

 _Anyway...the front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back of her head was styled in a short bob cut. He could barely see her hazel colored eyes that were narrowed along with a small scowl on her face. He saw two black cat-shaped hair clips in her hair and she was wearing the girl's uniform, but she didn't have the shoulder-cape on. She had a small body and looked to be what most would call a loli, but she was still the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. His blush increased at this, but he kept his mouth quiet so he wouldn't anger the mob even more._

 _"Ugh...Koneko-chan why did you hit me?! I need to hurt this squirt-ugh!" Shiro's eyes widened even more as the now named Koneko kicked the guy in the gut making him fall to his knees and hold it while grunting in pain. Koneko glared down at him before looking back up at the other students._

 _"...Leave..." she muttered causing the rest of the mob to gasp and run off in fear while the leader groaned in pain as he crawled away. Koneko kept glaring before turning to face Shiro who looked up at her in shock and then fear as he began to tremble after watching her single-handedly take down a kid twice her size. She looked down at him with a stoic face before crouching down to be eye level with him._

 _"...Are you okay?" the surprising gentle voice coming from her now shocked him even more, but he looked at her face and felt his face slightly flush as he saw just how pretty she was up close. He gulped before nodding his head in confirmation. She narrowed her eyes and began to inspect him closely for any bruising. After not seeing any bruises, she 'hmmed' in approval before standing up and turning to walk off._

 _Shiro just watched her leave in silent shock before shaking his head and jumping to his feet. "Um miss!" he called out. Koneko froze and slowly turned around to look at him with her normal stoic face on. He blushed as he rubbed the back of his head before continuing what he was going to say. "Th-thank you! No one has ever helped me before. No one has ever checked to see if I was okay. You're the first. So thank you," he said shyly. Koneko felt blood rushing to her face as her cheeks turned red._

 _She quickly turned her head to the side to hide the blushing before looking back at him and mumbling,"..na.m" Shiro looked at her in confusion which caused her to sigh. "...name?" she said a little louder._

 _"Oh!" he let out as he blushed in embarrassment before continuing, "I'm Toshi, Shiro. Nice to meet you." Koneko nodded her head as she turned around to leave before looking back over her shoulder and saying, "Toujou, Koneko...Lets sit next to each other...in class." Shiro blushed brightly before letting a large smile stretch across his face and he began to wildly nod his head._

 _"Yes! Yes, I'll be happy to sit next to you!" he said as he began hopping up and down making her let out a small giggle which went unheard before she continued walking away. Shiro smiled happily as he realized that he finally made a new friend and that this might be a turning point._

 _Flashback end_

"...you saved me and became my first friend. You changed the way I thought if only slightly because I never thought that I would have a friend. Ever since then, we've been getting closer even if we haven't hung out or talked all that much because of work for me, and I'm guessing your duties as a devil. I finally had someone I can call precious in my life, and I was happier than ever," Shiro told Koneko as he snuggled closer to her while she did the same.

Both were blushing brightly with small smiles on their faces. Koneko nuzzled into his neck while making a very low purring sound unconsciously. Thankfully, Shiro was too focused on what he was saying to notice.

"Ever since I became a devil, I felt anger directed towards both this club and the student council, but the one person I couldn't find myself be angry at was you. I remembered that you were there before the date began. You probably knew she was a stray devil. You were the one who was following us to watch the stray devil. You care about me more than anyone else if what Akeno-senpai said was true about you staying by my side while I was asleep," Koneko's face turned scarlet at this memory.

"I realize I'm beginning to ramble so let me get straight to the point. Koneko-san will you-HELLO SHIRO-KUN!" Shiro was cut off right at the most important moment as Rias, Akeno, and Yumi walked in only to pause when they saw the position the two were in.

"Oh were we interrupting something? Sorry lets go back outside!" Rias said as she turned around and began pushing the giggling Akeno and apologetic-looking Yumi back out the door. Shiro and Koneko quickly separated with heavy blushes before yelling for them to come back in. The three girls stopped before shrugging and walking back in. As they walked by the two, Rias shivered as she felt their cold glares striking her.

Akeno sat down on the other side of Shiro and wrapped her arm around him, pulling him face first into her large bust making his blush increase. "So I was right about our little kouhais. Sorry Buchou messed up what looked to be a love confession. Don't worry though, next time I'll keep her out until you finish okay," Akeno said before letting out a small giggle as she hugged him closer. Koneko glared at Akeno before grabbing Shiro's arm and pulling him away from Akeno and leaning against him again.

"Ooo looks like little Koneko-chan is possessive. Don't worry, I don't plan on taking him from you...now. He is pretty cute after all," Akeno told the fuming Koneko as she leaned in close to Shiro and rubbed his cheek playfully causing him to blush and sputter in shock at what she was doing. Koneko glared even more as she slapped Akeno's hand away while leaning over Shiro's lap. Shiro blushed at how close she was.

Rias and Yumi just watched this silently for awhile before Rias brought her hand up to her mouth and coughed to get their attention. The trio stopped what they were doing and quickly sat down in a polite manner. "Okay now then. Koneko-chan contacted us because you had something you wished to tell me Shiro-kun?" Rias stated. Shiro slightly frowned when he heard her use the "-kun" suffix on his first name even though they weren't close at all. Rias noticed this and frowned sadly.

"Sorry, Toshi-san. I'm sorry, I should've known not to act like we're close," Rias apologized to him. Shiro sighed as he closed his eyes.

"It's okay Rias-senpai. Anyway, I first wanted to thank you for giving me some time to myself. That was very nice of you and Sona-senpai to do. Second, I'm ready to talk to the leaders. Maous right? I can't today because I have work, but I can tomorrow and Wednesday," Shiro told Rias who nodded her head.

 _"He seems to be a little calmer now, but I shouldn't jump to the conclusion that he is ready with open arms about joining the peerage. I need to tell Sona about this so we can contact our onee-chans and set up a time. We also need to do something about this job of his. I had Akeno look into this job of his, and it turns out he is being underpaid. How he even manages to pay rent and for food is beyond me. Maybe...yes...that might be one step towards getting him to accept us even if it's just a little,"_ Rias contemplated as she stared at Shiro.

"Okay Toshi-san, I'll contact Sona, and we'll contact the maous. Will Wednesday night be okay?" Rias asked Shiro as she pulled out a small calendar. Shiro began to agree before remembering something.

"Actually could we do Wednesday day? I'm going to the abandoned church to pray. SInce Kuoh doesn't have an actual church up and running anymore, I go to that one and have my own little church there. I mean, I know it's going to hurt painfully now, but I'm still going to do it," Shiro explained to them; however, this got them to freeze.

"Toshi-san, I don't think you should go there anymore. Stepping into a church is considered an action against the Angels," Yumi explained to Shiro who looked at her and blushed as he never really noticed how beautiful she was before. She was around Akeno's height with long blonde hair. She has grey eyes and a small mole under her left eye that just seemed to add to her natural beauty. That is probably why so many girls are jealous of her. She had a nice figure that could nearly rival Rias's and Akeno's. Her bust while large, wasn't as large as Rias's and Akeno's. If he had to guess, she had probably had the third largest one in the school. She was wearing her academy uniform and a near permanent smile on her face.

He felt a small blush spread across his face until a hard pinch on his cheek made him yelp in pain and look over at Koneko who was glaring at him. "Ow Koneko-san! What did I do?!" he cried out. Koneko just huffed and looked away while folding her arms over her chest. He rubbed his cheek with tears in his eyes and whined.

The other girls in the room just giggled before Yumi once again spoke, "Anyway, while I know how you feel about being a devil and that you are a Christian, I still think it would be in your best interest to not go anymore."

Shiro looked over at her again and said, "Thank you Kiba-san for your concern, but I've been going for years. I figured there would be something about devils going to churches that would offend angels, but I don't care. I'm still going. I will take whatever punishment needs to be handed out. I'm not changing my life even if I'm a Devil now." Yumi just nodded her head as she leaned back in her chair. Rias sighed quietly before nodding as she figured that as long as nothing was going on at the church then it would be fine. Besides, the Angels must have been watching Shiro all this time. They shouldn't have a problem letting him go especially since he is one of their largest and most dedicated believers.

"Okay Toshi-san, Wednesday day, around 1 PM?" Rias asked him. Shiro looked back at her and nodded with a small smile on his face before standing up.

"Well then Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Kiba-senpai, I'll see you later, I have to get to work," Shiro started before looking over at Koneko, "Um, Koneko-san...I'll tell you what I wanted to later okay." He quickly hugged her before rushing out of the clubroom with a blush on his face leaving a stunned, flushed face Koneko behind. Koneko just sat there frozen while the rest of the girls smiled.

"Come on girls lets leave Koneko-chan by herself for awhile. Besides, I need to get in contact with a friend of the Gremory's," Rias mumbled out as she headed for the door with Akeno and Yumi following her.

Koneko just continued sitting there with a blush on her face as she kept remembering the hug as well as Shiro's words. Was he about to confess to her? If so...then today has been the best day of her life so far.

 **AN I'm sorry that it's not as long as you all probably would have liked, but this seemed like a great stopping point. As you can see while he is not happy about being a devil and is not down right hating the peerages, he is still very upset with Rias and Sona. The rest of the girls are okay since they had no part in making him a devil. Also as I'm sure you all noticed, but Kalawarner made a cameo in this chapter. Now canon won't begin for awhile. Maybe at least 4-5 more chapters (Depending on length), but anyway. I might have Shiro and Koneko start dating at least by the start of canon. While this is a harem, right now he only loves Koneko, he hasn't reached the level of love he has for her with anyone else yet.**

 **Now then, Shiro will have an OC sacred gear. It should appear in the next chapter. If not then it will in the fifth chapter. Also I've decided to make Saji female so I'm sorry to those of you who didn't want him genderbent, I'm sorry.**

 **Also one more thing, Shiro will have a mass harem. Before people get ahead of themselves and say that there will be no way for him to develop any meaningful bonds with the girls in the harem. This is going to be a long fanfic. When I say long, I mean loooooong. And I also hate when a fic has a harem with no meaningful bonds. Like harem fics with only lemons. I hate that. Shiro will have many moments and many bonding opportunities with the girls. Ise will also have a large harem. Not as large as Shiro's, but large nonetheless.**

 **I will show you the full harems for both in the upcoming chapters, but they are finished now. Now, I'm going to work on Saiyan God Ashikabi next, so until next time, ja ne!**

 **Harems**  
 **Shiro: Koneko, Sirzes (Fem Sirzechs), Akeno, Asia, (WIP)**

 **Issei: Rias, Xenovia, (WIP)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for all my Saiyan God Ashikabi fans, it's just I was about to begin the next chapter of it only to realize that I'm currently stuck on ideas for it. So when I was thinking, I realized that I had more ideas for this so I decided to go along with this fic until the ideas for SGA came back to me. I have made this a full blown universe. You will begin to see elements of future fics come into play soon in this fic. :D**  
 **I don't own DxD or any other series that eventually appear.**

 **Chapter 4**

Shiro happily hummed to himself as he walked down the street. It was Wednesday morning so he got out of bed early to go to the church to pray before he went to school. He loved coming to the church in the morning because most people were still in bed. He wasn't able to most of the time thanks to work keeping him up so late. He sighed at the thought as he ran his hand through his hair. "So today is the day. I'm going to meet the leaders of the Underworld...I hope they're nice. I'm not in the mood to deal with any jerks..." he mumbled the last part to himself.

He walked past the grocery store and a local fast food joint. He never bothered to learn the name since he never had the money to eat there. He turned a corner and smiled as he saw the abandoned church. It wasn't in the best condition since no one, but him actually visits the place, but he didn't mind. It was still a House of God, and he was going to keep going. He began to run as he got closer and closer to the church not noticing the shadows that were watching him from one of the windows.

He slowed down as he reached the door. He stopped and took a deep breath. It was the first time that he would be going to church as a Devil so he wasn't completely sure what would happen. All he knew was that he felt a small headache beginning to brew, but he ignored it because he **was** going to the church. He put his hand on the door and slowly opened it to see that nothing has changed since the last time he came which made a smile pop up.

"Good no one has come and messed with the church while I've been gone," Shiro muttered as he walked in and headed to the front. He walked around and sighed when he saw the dust. It was really sad to know that he was probably the only Christian in Kuoh. This didn't give him anyone to talk to anywhere. He grabbed a handkerchief from his right pocket and began wiping down the windows and pews as well as he could so he could bring back some shine in the church.

As he cleaned one pew that was covered in dust, he didn't notice a pair of eyes staring at him from the ceiling. _"Hm it's that cute boy from the other day. I wonder what he's doing here. Doesn't he know the kind of trouble he could cause for the Devil faction by being in here?"_ the person thought as they stifled a giggled so Shiro would not hear them. They thought about going down there and confronting him to question his motives for being there until they remembered all that Holy aura they sensed from him when they met.

"Oh...he must have been a Christian before he was reincarnated. That would explain the aura. Hm poor kid, he must have been reincarnated against his will and is still clinging to the hope that he can continue his old lifestyle even though it is toxic to his new life. Hm...while I am a Fallen Angel...maybe I could help the kid have some fun," they muttered before flying silently out an open window and landing outside. The light from the Sun revealed the woman Shiro bumped into on his way to school just a few days prior. She dusted off her clothes before walking over to the door and heading on in.

"My, I didn't expect to see someone in here, and even more surprising it's the schoolboy that I bumped into the other day," she announced which caused Shiro to slip and fall on his back making her giggle at the sight. Shiro groaned as he sat up while rubbing his back. He looked over and blushed when he spotted the woman from the other day standing there and giggling. He slowly pulled himself back up and bowed to her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that ma'am," he apologized which only got her to wave her hand at him. "It's fine. It was quite funny to see. So what are you doing at the abandoned church?" she asked him which was able to calm him down. He smiled happily up at her which confused her, but also drew a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Oh well, I come here every Sunday and Wednesday. I know it's abandoned, but I'm still a very firm believer so I like to come here. It's make me feel closer to God-ow...-sorry I...stubbed my toe on the pew. Anyway. I was about to say my morning prayers and head to school. What are you doing here?" Shiro asked her as he began to feel something weird. Like an odd aura that irritated him, but at the same time didn't bother him that much.

Kalawarner just smirked as she crossed her arms under her rather large chest hoping to get a rise out of him, but was surprised to see him stay calm and curious other than a slight red color appearing in his cheeks. "My...co-workers are meeting up outside soon. I got here early, and I saw a shadow moving around in here so I decided to check it out," Kalawarner told him while sitting down in one of the pews. Shiro just nodded his head at her explanation.

"Anyway kid-Shiro, my name is Toshi, Shiro," Shiro cut in to introduce himself, "Oh, okay then. Shiro-kun, you do know it's 7:50 right. Doesn't school start in like 10 minutes?" Kalawarner informed him which caused his eyes to widen in shock. He looked over and saw his book bag lying on the floor near the door. He was about to run over and grab when two arms wrapped around him from behind and pulled him back, resting his head against two large, soft orbs.

"Now wait Shiro-kun, don't you remember what you told me when we met the other day? You told me that you would pay me back for running into me the other day. I was actually going to call you later today to take you up on your offer," Kalawarner told him as she tightened her grip on Shiro while a smile spread across her face. Shiro's face went red at this, but he slowly nodded his head as he remembered that he did tell her that while he was in a rush to the academy, like now.

"Yes I do recall saying that miss, what would you like me to do?" Shiro asked her hoping she would hurry and release her grip so he could leave. She smirked as if reading his thoughts and tightened her grip on him while playfully humming as if she was thinking. She rested her chin on the top of his head while pulling him closer.

"Hm how about you and I talk whenever I'm bored. The people I usually hang around can be quite annoying, and you seem like an interesting person. So how about it? I'll give you my number since you already gave me yours," Kalawarner told him which made the blush on his face increase as he realized an older woman was offering to give him her number. He hesitated as that feeling he experienced earlier came back, but he just nodded his head as he realized that they probably wasted three or four minutes doing this.

Kalawarner smirked as she released her grip and grabbed the notebook from his bag. Before he could say anything, she grabbed a pen from the depths of her cleavage and wrote her number on the inside of her notebook's cover. She then handed him the book back before bending down and kissing his cheek. That was the point his brain exploded, and he began staring off into space. Kalawarner just giggled at this before telling him good-bye and walking to the next room in the abandoned church.

The door closing was what knocked the boy back to his senses and caused him to remember school. He grabbed his bag and ran out of the church after doing a quick prayer. He ran down the hill and charged towards the academy. He didn't know how many minutes that he had left, but he knew that the bell at the academy is loud enough to warn him since it rings when there's minute left to get to class at the beginning of the day. He began to pant as he felt his legs get weak, but he knew that he would be punished by the teacher if he was late and that was never fun since many students always made excuses to get out of class so they can bully him.

"I didn't want to rely on this Devil strength, but it seems I don't have a choice today. I just hope it's enough to get me to school on time," Shiro mumbled as he began to run faster as he let his new strength from becoming a Devil fill every muscle in his body. He ducked, dodged, pushed, and shoved people or items out of the way to get to the academy while yelling out apologies to them.

Shiro continued his run while dodging traffic and other late students so he could reach the academy. As he saw the academy come into view, a smile broke out across his face as he ran faster until a person came into view while standing directly in Shiro's path. "Oh no. Move!" Shiro yelled, but he was too late as he ran straight into the person and fell to the ground next to them. Both people groaned as Shiro held his head and the other guy rubbed his back.

"Ow what the hell?" the guy asked as two other guys came to help him up. Shiro groaned before standing up and seeing that he ran into one of the Perverted Trio...Issei Hyoudou if he remembered correctly.

"I'm sorry Hyoudou-senpai!" Shiro yelled as he bowed and continued his run to the academy. The three boys just watched him leave with confused expressions. "Well that was weird...anyway, you got the new..." Issei started another one of their infamous talks.

* * *

 _The academy_

Shiro ran into his homeroom and collapsed in his seat, breathing hard. Koneko, who was beginning to worry since he hadn't shown up, just looked at him with a concerned face as she saw him sweating and breathing. "Toshi-san...are you okay?" Koneko asked him as she leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond at first, but he then brought his hand up into a thumbs up making her smile slightly as she nodded her head and rested back into her seat. That is until she smelt a familiar scent that got her frowning. She looked around and her frown increased when she saw it was coming from Shiro.

"Hey Toshi-san...have you met any...suspicious people?" Koneko asked him only for Shiro to change his thumbs up to a 0 sign. Koneko just narrowed her eyes before facing the front of the classroom as the teacher walked in. Shiro on the otherhand just passed out from exhaustion. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't paying any attention to him today unlike she usually does. What he didn't know was that the moment the teacher looked in his and Koneko's direction, a small flitter of light went across Koneko's eyes and into the teacher's causing her to forget Shiro for the day.

Koneko let a small smirk dance across her lips for brief second before looking back over at Shiro who looked like he had fell over dead the moment she stopped talking to him. She looked around the class, and when she saw no one was looking, she leaned over and pressed a small kiss to his temple. Her face lit up as a smile appeared on her usual stoic face. She fell back in her seat and smiled happily while making sure to sink down so none of the other students would see her smile. The only ones allowed to do that would be Shiro and the rest of the peerage.

She quickly snapped back to attention, although the blush didn't leave her, and began taking notes so she could make a copy for Shiro. Of course she had to be sure that she reminded Shiro of their meeting soon with the Maous. She knew that she was going to have to be his support so he wouldn't snap at them thanks to not wanting to even be a Devil in the first place. Koneko was not looking forward to this meeting especially with how Rias's and Sona's siblings act.

"I hope Grayfia-sama is with them," Koneko mutters under her breath as she continued to write down everything the teacher said. She leaned on her hand as she continued to write as she grew bored. She looked up at the clock and sighed in relief as she saw it was almost lunch time. She gently flicked Shiro on his ear which of course meant that he was sent out of his chair onto the ground thanks to Koneko's insane strength. Koneko just giggled as he let out a small groan.

"Ow..." Shiro groaned as he rubbed his back. That's twice he has fallen on his back today. Geez it's like the world is against his back today. He looked over at the giggling Koneko and felt the blood rushing to his face as his cheeks grew hot. "I bet my face resembles Rias-san's hair doesn't it?" Shiro whispered to her which caused her to giggle harder as she began to nod her head in confirmation. This of course made his face even redder.

While the two were stuck within their own little interactions, they were blissfully unaware of the jealous male students that were in the classroom. They were all glaring at him while directing all the killer intent they could muster. Unfortunately the bubble of obliviousness was more powerful than the ray of jealousness that was being directed at it. As soon as the bell rung, Shiro grabbed his bag and got out of his seat while Koneko did the same thing.

The shota/loli pair walked out of the room and headed to the roof after making sure to make a stop at the cafeteria to get some bread to snack on. "So Koneko-san, what kind of bread do you want? I'll get it. I still have enough money to buy us bread," Shiro told Koneko with a smile on his face.

"I'll get my own bread. You need to save your money until you get a better job Toshi-san," Koneko informed Shiro as she began to walk closer to him while reaching out for his arm. Before Shiro could respond to her, she wrapped her arms around his left arm and held it close which made him gulp as a blush spread across his face. His blush deepened as she began nuzzling his shoulder.

"Um Koneko-san...wh-what are you-" he was cut off as Koneko began to make a purring sound which caught him offguard. She continued to nuzzle him while purring so he just gently lied his head on her own. As they continued down the hallway, they didn't notice a few people staring at them. Most of them were girls with the others being jealous male students, one being one of the Perverted Trio who was growling angrily.

The two stopped at the vending machine, where he bought Koneko some sweet bread since he knows her love of sweets and a normal loaf of bread for himself, before they headed up the stairway and walked out onto the rooftop of the school building. Shiro walked over to the railing with Koneko behind him. He sat down and went to grab his bread only for his lap to be taken over by Koneko causing a blush to form on his face.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-Koneko-san. Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you d-d-d-d-d-doing?" he asked as the blush got worse on his face while Koneko just grabbed her bread and began eating it while ignoring the blush forming on her own face.

"...This is my lap," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear while cuddling up against him and eating her bread. Shiro blushed brightly before nodding his head and munching on his bread. The two ate in silence while cuddling against each other. To any bystander, the two would look like a cute couple while only the people close to the two could tell that the two, while obviously in love or in like with each other, are still only friends. No matter how much they both wished otherwise.

After Shiro finished his bread, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "So Koneko-san, what are the Maous like?" Shiro asked her. She didn't answer at first and just continued eating her bread before finally opening her mouth to speak.

"I haven't met two of them, but the two I have met are very eccentric and have sister complexes. They both are quite childish as well, but can be very serious when necessary plus they are both very strong no matter how childish they are," Koneko explained to him before biting down on her sweet bread. Shiro nodded his head as he began to try and imagine what the two would look like before realizing something.

"Wait...they have sister complexes?" he questioned her, and the moment she nodded her head, he said, "So I'm guessing the reason you know these two so much are because they are Rias-san and Sona-san's older sisters?" Koneko just nodded again while eating her bread. Shiro sighed at this as he really didn't want to deal with people like that, but he knew he had no choice. He then looked down at Koneko and smiled at how cute she looked.

He reached up and pulled the bread out of her hand making her pout cutely. Shiro's mind instantly imagined two drooping cat ears which made his face break out in a blush that reached all the way down to his neck. He brought the bread back up and slowly started bringing it to her face. She looked back at him confused before realizing what he was doing which made a small blush color her cheeks before she opened her mouth.

Shiro smiled and slowly brought the bread to her lips where she bit down on it and began eating it. Shiro smiled as he held the bread in front of Koneko for her to take bites of while leaning against him. _"I need to confess to Koneko-san soon,"_ Shiro thought as his left arm tightened around her waist. Koneko smiled slightly at this before taking another bite of the bread. While they sat there, the two began talking about random things such as what their hobbies are and what their favorite foods are. They might have been friends for awhile and have large crushes on each other, but that doesn't mean they know everything about each other.

"So do you have any siblings Koneko-san?" Shiro asked the smiling Koneko off the top of his head. The second he said that her face went back to its normal frowning form, but he could tell she was deeply upset by the question. He cursed himself in his mind for asking such a stupid question before bringing the arm that was wrapped around her up so he could pet her head. Koneko slowly closed her eyes and hummed in approval.

"You don't have to answer Koneko-san. I was just curious. Anyway, how is your bread?" Shiro asked her while changing the subject to try and perk her back up. Koneko, while obliviously knowing what he was doing, nodded her head as she continued to lean against him and nibble on the rest of her bread. Shiro smiled at this as he wrapped both of his arms back around her. _"Thank you for bringing Koneko-san into my life God...ow... If I didn't already know she was a Devil then I'd say she was an Angel. Thank you once again. I might not enjoy this new life of mine, but I know as long as Koneko-san stays by my side then I'll keep living to make sure she keeps living,"_ Shiro resolved mentally while hugging her tighter.

While the pair continued to sit there in silence and enjoyed the rest of their lunch period, a pair of eyes watched the two from across the street on a barren rooftop. "So Shiro-kun is still alive...that's good," the person said before they vanished while gripping the necklace they were wearing tightly. Back with the two students, Shiro felt a cold chill run down his back which caught Koneko's attention.

"...Are you okay Toshi-san?" Koneko asked him. He looked everywhere, but didn't see anyone; however, the feeling was very familiar. When he realized that Koneko was staring at him with concern, he smiled and nodded his head which made her sigh in relief.

After a few more minutes, the pair heard the school bell ring. They were about to head back to class when two large power sources appeared and caught their attention. "Koneko-san...is that?" Shiro started only to stop when he saw her nod. Before the two knew what was happening, Shiro was separated from Koneko and on the ground with some weight pressing down on his chest. He groaned as even though the person didn't weigh too much, they were clearly much taller and weighed more than him so it was pretty painful.

He brought his head up to see who it was before realizing he was under the person's dress and staring inbetween her legs at her panties causing him to have a small nosebleed and lay his head back down while staring up in shock. "Aw. I can't see his face. Koneko-chan what do I do?" he heard a voice say before hearing Koneko mumble something back in response. The person proceeded to stand up after Koneko finished talking allowing Shiro to ease up into a sitting position.

"Wh-Who did that?" Shiro asked as Koneko helped him stay upright. He then blushed as a woman leaned over to be eye level with him and smiled brightly. The woman was very beautiful, much more than Rias if he had to be honest, but the two did look alike which probably means that this woman is one of the Maous and Rias's onee-chan. He got a closer look and saw she was wearing a red dress that ended at her ankles. It was very tight fitting to show off her curves, but it looked like the woman would have no trouble fighting in it if she had to. The dress also revealed a generous amount of cleavage from her rather large breasts which seemed to be larger than her sister's as well as Akeno's.

He felt his blush deepen slightly before he yelped in pain as Koneko pinched his cheek causing tears to come to his eyes. "Koneko-swan lesh me go," he barely got out. The woman giggled at this while Koneko let go and crossed her arms while huffing in jealousy. Shiro whined as he rubbed his cheeks before looking up at the woman.

"Um so I guess you're one of the Maous and from the looks of it Rias-san's onee-chan? I'm Toshi, Shiro, it's nice to meet," Shiro greeted her while bowing. The woman just stared at him for a moment before squealing and pulling him into a tight hug, smothering him in her large bust shocking Shiro and infuriating Koneko.

"Oh you're so sweet! Plus you're adorable. My sister is so lucky! I wish I had a cute servant like you. Instead, I'm stuck with Grayfia-chan who constantly hurts me because she doesn't like how I act," the Maou mumbled to end of it while using one hand to pet Shiro's hair which is the only thing that was sticking out from inbetween her large breasts.

"Oh let me introduce myself. I'm Sirzes Lucifer, the current Lucifer and the leader of the Maous. It's a pleasure to meet you! Now come on, let's go meet up with Rias-chan! You coming Koneko-chan?" Sirzes asked Koneko while flashing a victory smirk at an angry Koneko who just stiffly nodded her head and followed SIrzes to the Occult Research Club while Shiro suffered (?) being carried by Sirzes with his head inbetween her breasts.

* * *

 _The Occult Research Club_

"Uhhh..." Shiro groaned as he rested his head on Yumi's lap while Koneko lied on top of him on the couch. Sirzes took the long way around to the clubroom so by the time they arrived, and Rias pried Shiro out of her grasp, he was nearly dead. Originally, he wanted to rest his head in Koneko's lap, but Yumi insisted that he rests his head on hers. Koneko flashed her a glance, but Yumi just smiled back at Koneko. So, not wanting to be upstaged by her senpai, Koneko rested on top of Shiro once he got settled on the couch and Yumi's lap.

Yumi smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Shiro was blushing brightly from both Yumi and Koneko, but he knew that he'd have to focus on the meeting today...even if he was still trying to recover his loss of oxygen.

"So Shiro-kun, have you unlocked your Sacred Gear yet?" Sirzes flat out asked causing everyone to freeze...well everyone but Shiro who was confused. Koneko leaned up slightly and looked over at Sirzes and Rias. "Toshi-san has a Sacred Gear?" Koneko asked them.

"Well that explains one reason Buchou wanted him to join her peerage," Yumi muttered under her breath just low enough for no one to hear as she went back to petting his head with her serene smile on her face. Sirzes nodded happily as she walked over to the three and bent down to look Shiro in the eyes.

"So from your confused look, I'm guessing my naughty imouto didn't explain what a Sacred Gear is?" Sirzes asked, and continued when she saw him shake his head no, "Sacred Gears, also known as God's Artifacts. God created the Sacred Gears as part of His system of performing miracles on Earth. Many of the well-known and powerful people whose names are etched into history have been Sacred Gear wielders. There can be more than one of some Sacred Gears such as Yumi's Sacred Gear. There are 13 very powerful Sacred Gears called Longinus, each one is powerful enough to slay a god. There is only one of each of these Sacred Gears. Only humans or human hybrids can have Sacred Gears; however, by reincarnating humans into Devils, the Devil society is capable of obtaining Sacred Gear users. Fallen Angels are able to gain Sacred Gears by stealing the Sacred Gears of others through a ritual that kills the original wielder. If you lose your Sacred Gear than you die. Anyway, Shiro-kun! Lets see yours!" Shiro was yanked away from Koneko and Yumi by Sirzes and squeezed tightly against her.

Shiro's eyes were sparkling. He knew God was amazing, but to create something for the humans which would in essence allow them to help the world or protect themselves from rogue Devils and Fallen Angels... he really is great. If only he could still go to Heaven when he finally passed away...he misses his humanity. He sighed before looking back up at Sirzes.

"H-How do I summon my Sacred Gear?" Shiro asked them. Before Sirzes could say anything, she was pushed into a wall by Rias who just huffed angrily at the fact that she told Shiro what Rias wanted to. "Shouldn't we wait for Serafall-sama, Sona, and her peerage to show up?" Rias asked Sirzes who just whined about her mean imouto before standing up and brushing off her dress.

"Yeah I ditched Grayfia-chan and Serafall-chan ehehe. They aren't here yet," Sirzes tapped her forehead with her fist and stuck her tongue out at them making all of them sweatdrop before sighing.

"Classic onee-chan. Anyway, Toshi-san, this room is filled with a massive amount of magical energy. Summoning your Sacred Gear should be easy in here. Just imagine the strongest person you can think of and strike their pose," Rias told him. Shiro stared at her with a deadpan stare before sighing and began thinking. At first, he thought of Sirzes since she is a Maou, but then he thought of God, but he didn't want to try and mimic God. He then thought of Rias or Akeno, but he shrugged that thought off. Finally, he remembered something.

He released a large breath of air before sucking a large amount of oxygen back in and brought his leg up to the side in a kicking pose with an expressionless pose. Everyone just stared at him with a "what the f-" look. He blushed in embarrassment, but kept it until he felt his muscles on both his arms spasm for a moment followed by a shining light taking over both of them.

Two gauntlets appeared on his arms. They were colored gold and silver with chains coming from his wrists on both gauntlets to the back of his hands on both gauntlets. His palms had a small "M" and the fingers looked like claws. He stared at them in shock while everyone else looked at them in confusion, except for Sirzes who stared in shock. "What Sacred Gear is this?" Shiro asked them.

"T-That's the long-lost 14th Longinus, the Metronome. Only one other person had it, but I'll save that story for later. The fact remains that you have an amazing, yet mysterious Sacred Gear. We don't know all about it, but I can tell you the base facts about your Sacred Gear. It has the potential to allow you to use the powers of any other Sacred Gear. The only drawback is that it completely remains random. You could gain the abilities of Twice Critical or the abilities of the True Longinus. I know that at the level you're at now, the abilities you gain will be much smaller than the real things, but it will still be very useful depending on what you get," Sirzes finished explaining causing Shiro to remain wide-eyed along with everyone else except their mouths were hanging agape.

"Is-Is there anyway...to gain a more definite ability to choose the Sacred Gear ability I get or is it stuck being random?" Shiro asked Sirzes who brought her finger to her lip and began pondering.

"Hm not that I know of, but you are able to draw more power from your Sacred Gears based on your emotions so you might be able to gain the ability to do that if you feel passionate enough to do it. Plus there is your Balance Breaker which I haven't seen before so who knows what that'll let you do," Sirzes finishes explaining while smiling at Shiro. Shiro just looked shocked as he ingested all the new information he got.

Shiro then stared down at his gauntlets and began to imagine everything he could do now.

 **AN:**  
 **So Shiro has finally unlocked his Sacred Gear! I don't know if all of you realize it, but his Sacred Gear is based on the pokemon move, Metronome, but is adapted to fit the DxD universe...well the Oppositeverse since this is a huge shared universe. That's not all Shiro can do though so expect more in the future. I'm still trying to think up the full appearance for it, so until then yeah. I know it seems OP'd since he has the ability to get the True Longinus, but it is completely random, and it doesn't give him the full powers of the Sacred Gear it chooses. More like a watered down version.**

 **Also I have realized that I forgot to actually give Shiro's appearance so:**  
 **Shiro has shoulder length white hair with two bangs that frame his face and have black tips. He is short as been constantly mentioned, standing only 4'4-4'5. He has large, blue eyes that make him look younger than he is (imagine Kouta's from Kanokon (anime) or Yugi's from Yugioh (not Yami/Atem, short Yugi). He usually wears the academy uniform which covers his malnourished body that nearly shows his ribs. His body also has plenty of bruises from all the bullying as well as a few scars from the more violent acts, but they are all covered by his clothes. He also always has a pen in his pocket and a small notepad in the other.**

 **I know it might not be the best description, but those are the main facts.**

 **I'm setting up a new poll on my profile, check it out after reading the rest of the author's note please.**

 **Also, one last thing. I know it would be a big burden, but I was wondering...could someone draw a picture of Koneko sitting on Shiro's lap? I am not a good artist when it comes to drawing original characters and scenes I think of in my head which is why I am asking this of one of my readers. I know it'd be a big task so I will reward the artist who does it by putting any two girls you want in one of the harems of one of my other fics or future fics. I know that seems weird, it's just I already have the harems for Shiro and Issei finished in this fic and parts dedicated to them so I don't want to have to rethink everything for them, but I don't have that problem for any of my other fics or future fics which is why they're the ones that will be effected.**

 **I can understand if no one wants to draw it, but I'd really appreciate it. I'd make it the cover of this fic and store it away, but yeah. I'm going to leave this up for the remainder of the fic. The reward will also always remain for the fic. If someone does do this then please PM me or review** **this** **fic and give me either a link to it if it's published on a website or tell me if you want to e-mail it to me. Then you tell me which fic and what two people you want in the main character's harem as long as they're female or genderbent. I don't do yaoi, no offense to yaoi fans, I'm just not one.**

 **Now the two fics that do have rules for this is Saiyan God Ashikabi and Final Days of Ash Ketchum. You can't ask for older Kusano for Goku, I have plans for normal Kusano in the fic. In the Final Days, you can't ask for human girls since the harem is of pokemon as that was the majority vote.**  
 **Also if you want to add girls to the harems of one of my future fics, the Miraculous crossover future fic doesn't have a harem, it's the only one. Now then, I'd be happy if someone drew this pic - Koneko sitting on Shiro's lap - and if someone does, I hope you color it. If someone does, then I thank you from the bottom of my heart :D**

 **Harems:**  
 **Shiro: Koneko, Sirzes (Fem Sirzechs), Akeno, Asia, Grayfia, Irina, Katerea, Yumi (Female Kiba), Gasper (Female), Kalawarner, (WIP)**

 **Issei: Rias, Xenovia, Fem Azazel, Serafall, Ravel, (WIP)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN Okay, I finally got around to this! I don't know if anyonen noticed, but this fic has a cover image now. It's Shiro! Yay! I don't have that Koneko sitting on Shiro's lap picture sadly, but I do have Shiro so now you all can imagine the scenes in your head since you now know what Shiro looks like :D**  
 **I don't own Highschool DxD, but I do own Shiro**

 **Chapter 5**

Shiro was still examining his gauntlets as he sat inbetween Koneko and Yumi while Sirzes pouted from across the room. Rias was sighing to herself at her desk while Akeno stood behind her. "This is so boring! When will Sona and the others be showing up onee-chan?!" Rias complained causing Akeno to giggle. Sirzes brought her finger to her chin as she began to think of how long, only for the door to fly off its hinges.

"We're here!" a cheery voice shouted before a blur shot across the room and tackled Shiro off the couch and onto the floor. He once again found himself hugged into a large bust causing him to think to himself _"It's official, I'm going to die from suffocation."_ Shiro struggled to get free even though he did find it comfortable; however, the grip of the girl was much too strong for him. A sigh emanated from the doorway as Sona and a few girls began to walk in.

"I'm sorry Toshi-san. My onee-chan can be quite...eccentric at times," Sona muttered as she shook her head from side to side. The girl, now classified as the other Maou, Serafall if Shiro had to guess her name thanks to Sirzes mentioning it earlier, began whining about her mean imouto. After a few more moments, he found himself being pulled out of Serafall's death grip causing her to groan sadly. Shiro rubbed his head as he took deep breaths before looking over and seeing Sona standing next to him. He smiled up at her as a show of thanks which Sona noticed, causing a small red flush to envelop her cheeks.

Shiro stood back up to his feet and dusted the dirt off his pants before he got a good look at who he guessed was Sona's peerage. He spotted one girl with long hair and glasses that was standing near Sona in a similar fashion as Akeno standing next to Rias. He smiled and went to greet her, but her face turned red and she moved further behind Sona in an attempt to hide from his line of sight. Shiro tilted his head in confusion which just caused the girl to blush even harder.

Sona just watched on, amused at the interaction between her Queen and Pawn. She finally noticed Shiro's gauntlets; however, so she quickly ended the cute display of shyness from her Queen. "Toshi-san...is that your Sacred Gear?" Shiro looked down at his gauntlets and nodded causing Sona to glare at Rias, "I thought we agreed to have Toshi-san summon his Sacred Gear when we were all together?!" Sona yelled angrily causing Rias to flinch and roll her eyes.

"I was planning on waiting, but onee-chan kept insisting on it," Rias mumbled making Sona sigh angrily which caught Serafall's attention. Serafall quickly turned over to glare at Sirzes who just smirked back at her.

"How dare you make my cute little imouto upset! I'll make you pay you red-hair cow!" Serafall yelled angrily shocking Shiro especially as Sirzes started to emanate a dark aura around her body while what appeared to be a vein began to bulge on her forehead.

"Oh what was that? I thought I heard someone talking, but all I see is some annoying brat," Sirzes responded while glaring down at Serafall who began emanating a similar aura as Sirzes. Shiro began to feel the pressure from their auras over take him as he collapsed to his knees. Luckily, Akeno came to his side and helped him back to his feet while smiling at him.

"Don't worry Toshi-kun, they do this all the time, but they are quite close. Buchou and Kaichou are just like their sisters; however, they only begin insulting each other when they really get into a heated argument. They don't like revealing just how similar to their sisters they really are," Akeno explained to Shiro who just nodded as he accepted the explanation, not noticing the large smile on Akeno's face. Rias and Sona, who overheard her, began to stomp on the ground angrily while shouting "We're nothing like them!" over and over causing Shiro to notice the similarities between the sets of siblings.

After a few minutes of complaints and insults, the women settled down and Sirzes began to explain to Sona, her peerage, and Serafall about Shiro's Sacred Gear. Sona was quite surprised that her new peerage member held a long lost Longinus. She never thought the shy, bullied boy she often saw running away in the hallways would hold one of the greatest Sacred Gears in the world. Serafall was ecstatic for her younger sister. She had a potentially strong, new peerage member.

"Good going Sona-chan! I remember you telling me how often you wanted Shiro in your peerage because you felt something strong in him. I guess you were right!...Why are you glaring at me?" Serafall's abundance of energy dropped when she noticed that her sister was glaring at her. Serafall realized everybody went silent after she finished speaking, and she felt a cold, even for her, chill travel through the air in the room. She looked around before her eyes rested on Shiro who was looking at the ground.

"Wait...you only wanted me to join...because of my Sacred Gear?...You reincarnated me into your peerages for my Sacred Gear?...I lost the chance to meet my parents because you two wanted someone with a strong Sacred Gear to be added to your peerages?...So you two didn't care about me at all...it was only what I held that you cared about," Shiro whispered; however, everyone clearly heard him. Rias jumped to her feet in response to what he stated.

"Wait! Toshi-san, you have to believe me! We do care about you, but we also wanted a strong Sacred Gear user for our peerages. Our greed blinded us from thinking about what you wanted when we arrived at your resting spot, but that doesn't change the fact that we do care about you," Rias told him while trying to convince him that he is indeed cared for. Shiro didn't say anything, but he did stand up.

"If you cared about me at all, then you would have helped with my bully problem, but you didn't. You never interacted with me until I died. How could you care for me in the first place. I was stupid for believing that you did care about me...I'm heading home. I know I said I would meet with you two, Sirzes-sama, Serafall-sama, but I'm no longer in the mood. I offer my apologies. Koneko-san, I'll see you tomorrow...maybe. Gremory-senpai, Sitri-senpai, I'll see you around," Shiro finished speaking as he walked out of the clubroom.

Everyone watched in shock as he left. Sona angrily glared at the confused Serafall who didn't understand why her sister's new servant was so upset. "Onee-chan! I told you that the person I was watching was a very devoted Christian! We weren't going to tell him that we initially brought him back because of his Sacred Gear! Now we probably have no chance of ever getting him to forgive us and accept his new life," Sona groaned as she buried her face in her hands. Tsubaki and Serafall rubbed her back in comfort while Sirzes did the same for Rias who had her head on her desk.

Koneko watched Shiro leave with a worried look on her face before jumping to her feet and running out after him. The other girls watched, but they didn't move to stop her.

 **AN I'm sorry for the really small chapter, but I really couldn't think of anything else to type for the chapter. I promise the next chapter will be an actual chapter's length. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter though.**  
 **I would be really happy if someone wanted to draw art for this fic. Trust me, if someone did, you'd make my day. This is my only fic at the moment that I really want to see art for. If I wasn't bad at drawing, I'd do it myself, but...*sigh* I am.**  
 **Well I will say one thing, the next chapter will be kind of...depressing considering what happened in this chapter so be prepared for some sadness. I will say right now, I will try to update this again before the end of April, but this is the last month of the semester and then I graduate my community college so I might be busy with class, but I will try I promise.**  
 **Harems:**  
 **Shiro: Koneko, Sirzes (Fem Sirzechs), Akeno, Asia, Grayfia, Irina, Katerea, Yumi (Female Kiba), Gasper (Female), Kalawarner, (WIP)**

 **Issei: Rias, Xenovia, Fem Azazel, Serafall, Ravel, (WIP)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN Next chapter! Already! I know I made it seem like it would be awhile, but I've realized how little I have to do after finishing homework so I decided to go ahead and give you all a nice long chapter to make up for the short one. Although, I will have to start updating other fics after so I will try to make this one nice and enjoyable for you all.**

 **Chapter 6**

Shiro found himself walking through the courtyard of the school. He knew Koneko was chasing after him, but he wasn't in the mood to speak to her or anyone. He knew he would say something that he'd regret if he spoke with Koneko right now. Koneko was the only person he didn't want to hurt right now. He quickly turned a corner and hid in a small crawl space that he discovered when running from bullies. He waited until he saw Koneko run past. He could see the worry in her eyes, and it hurt to know that he was the cause of it, but he refused to face anyone at the moment.

After waiting a few more minutes, Shiro crawled out of the crawl space and continued his trek until he left the school. "I should have known that I was brought back because I housed something they wanted. Why would anybody want me? I'm just a short, useless waste of space with no parents. No one cares about me..." Shiro muttered as he ducked his head down and put his hands in his pockets. He found himself walking down the street among the mass of people that made up Kuoh.

He looked over at a screen and saw the news talk about the extraspecies. "Hm...I wonder when Kuoh will have their first extraspecies resident. It's been awhile since the law was passed," Shiro muttered as he tried to take his mind off the topic that was stressing him so much. Shiro grumbled to himself as the news report continued on showing some of the more human-looking extraspecies meet with a government official. Shiro stood there in front of the store the TV was in and continued watching for a few more minutes when he felt a cold chill enter the area.

Shiro looked around and realized that everybody has left the area which was weird for this part of town. Shiro took a step and looked around to see if he coul spot anyone, but he had no luck. He decided to head home before anything else happened to him.

"I don't want to run into any threats. My life was already ruined, I don't need this day to become even worse than it already has been," Shiro whispered as he quickened his pace, but he stopped when he heard a small quake nearby. He stopped and began glancing around the area. This area...it was so familiar...where had he seen it before? Suddenly, the ground shook again followed by a small crater forming near the area he was standing.

"What the-?!" Shiro was cut off as he felt a tremendous force slam into him and sending him flying across the ground before smashing sideways into a pole. He groaned in pain as he felt blood seeping out of his fresh wounds. He looked up, but he didn't see anything which scared him more than anything. He was being attacked by an invisible force! Shiro groaned as he stood up to his feet, holding his right arm. He looked left and right to see if he could see anything that would help him.

Another crater formed to his left so he quickly moved to the right as fast as he could. Thankfully, this seemed to be the smart thing to do as a huge hand shaped crater formed in front of him. "I need to get out of here!" Shiro yelled as he looked for a way to escape only to feet the presence of the unknown entity get closer and overwhelm him. He fell to his knees and began to breath harder. He looked up and narrowed his eyes as sweat began to drip down his face.

"I-I can't die...not now," Shiro muttered to himself as he forced himself to stand back up while feeling his gauntlets form on his hands. He looked down at them before glancing back up. "I don't know how these things work. I just received less than an hour ago, but they are the only thing that will keep me alive. What were they called? Metronome? Metronome! Please help me!" Shiro yelled as he felt a power surge through his body as the M's on the gauntlets lit up.

Suddenly, Shiro felt two swords appear in his hands that seemed to radiate a light. "Are these holy swords?" Shiro questioned as he looked closer at them before he heard a wind breaking sound. He brought the swords up in front of him in a blocking motion. An impact with him was followed by a scream of pain. Shiro groaned as he stood back up and glanced up as he began to see an outline of some huge, hulking creature standing in front of him.

"At least I can see where it's at," Shiro mumbled before seeing the outline of its arm move towards him. Shiro rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. He then ran towards the invisible creature and brought both swords up. Putting all the strength he could muster behind the strike, he cut through the creature's leg, at least Shiro guessed it was a leg. He still couldn't see it that well. He heard it scream in pain before it swung it's hand at him.

Shiro went to move, but he wasn't able to completely clear the striking zone. He felt the creature slam it's hand on his leg which was followed by a snapping sound. Shiro screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. The swords fell out of his hands and shattered on impact on the ground. Shiro groaned as he went to hold his leg, but he remembered the creature that was currently trying to kill him. Shiro stuck his hands out and felt two more swords form in his hands.

He narrowed his eyes as he realized that he was beginning to see the creature as his adrenaline rose. _"This...this seems familiar..."_ Shiro thought before rolling out of the way as he finally saw its fist smash down where he was just at. Shiro groaned as he forced himself back up while ignoring the sharp, agonizing pain in his leg. He looked up and gasped in shock at the sight of the creature. It was hideous. There was no way this thing was a devil.

The creature was at least 20 feet tall. It had a disgusting white mask splattered across what he could only guess was its head. It's body was full of misshapen muscle bulges and spikes. It's hands had sharp claws on them while it also had a long tail coming out the back. "W-What is this? What the- I haven't read about anything like this appearing in the Bible. I know about Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels thanks to reading the Bible, but nothing that resembles this thing was ever mentioned...This is bad...this is really bad. My leg's broken, I have two swords that I don't know how to use, and I have absolutely no help...well it's not like it matters. I mean who would help me? I was only brought back for these dumb gauntlets that couldn't give me a stronger Sacred Gear ability to use against this thing! Great...this is just how I wanted things to turn out. Lose my parents, grow up mocked and ridiculed by nearly everyone, work day in and day out, barely scrape by on what I earn at my crappy job, be killed by the first girl that I thought could actually like me, be reincarnated into a Devil and be denied the possibility of ever seeing my parents again, and finally...I find out that I was brought back solely because of my stupid Sacred Gear! Something that I didn't even want!" Shiro angrily yelled as tears began pouring out of his eyes.

The creature looked down at him as it felt an increase of stength rise from him. "I just want things to go back to normal! I hate my life!" Shiro yelled angrily as he slammed his fists on the ground. The creature roared angrily as it realized that it was being ignored by the boy. The boy glared up at the creature. "I don't have time for you anymore! Why can't you just disappear!" Shiro yelled angrily as he grabbed the two swords that had formed in his hands and slammed them down on the ground in front of him.

In a flash of holy light, the creature suddenly found itself impaled all over its body by dozens of holy swords. It let out one last yell before collapsing as it began bleeding profusely all over. Shiro found himself breathing hard as he kept glaring at it angrily only to slowly realize what he just did. "I-I just killed something. I killed a living creature...Oh my gosh!" Shiro yelled before holding his stomach as he released its contents all over the ground.

After vomiting a second time, Shiro wiped his mouth with his arm and lied on his back with the gauntlets and swords disappearing. "I-I'm awful. I know it was trying to kill me, but I never thought...I never thought..." Shiro muttered as he pulled his legs to his chest, biting back the pain from his broken leg. He lied there and began sobbing into his hands. The fact he just killed something, the fact that he was denied meeting his parents because of the greed of two teenage girls, and the fact that he was alone was just too much for the poor boy.

As Shiro lied there, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him, causing him to groan as he realized that someone was seeing him crying. Or it could be another threat to his well-being. He didn't know, and at the moment, he didn't really care. Maybe he should just die already. He might not get to go to Heaven, but at least he'd be away from lying, greedy people.

"My, my, it's the young boy I met at the church the other day. Shiro-kun right? What happened?" the person questioned as they walked up to Shiro. Shiro groaned as he rolled on his back and looked up, immediately blushing as he realized he could see under the woman's dress. The woman was the same one he ran into the other day and then again at the church. Could she not see the creature? Then again it took him awhile to finally see it. Maybe it was invisible to normal people.

"Oh...it's you...I...I got into a fight," Shiro told her while keeping the truth of what he was fighting out of the answer. Kalawarner smiled at the blush on Shiro's face before looking over at the creature that was laying down on the ground about ten feet away. _"What are one of those things doing here? I'm surprised little Shiro-kun was capable of killing it since he's clearly a new Devil. At the look of that vomit though, I'm guessing it was his first kill, and he didn't take it lightly,"_ Kalawarner thought to herself before sitting down on her legs.

She reached down and pulled Shiro onto her lap while making sure to hold his body gently to keep him from causing him more pain. "A fight...now that's not good. At least tell me you won," Kalawarner said with a smile on her face. Shiro blushed at her smile and quickly glanced to the side before nodding his head causing Kalawarner to squeal happily shocking him. "That's great! Good for you Shiro-kun! I'd love to see the look on the other guy's face," Kalawarner happily announced while brushing the hair out of Shiro's face.

"Um ma'am...I just realized I never got your name," Shiro shyly said as he looked up at her. Kalawarner smiled back at him causing his small blush to widen even more.

"I'm Kalawarner, call me Kalawarner-chan," Kalawarner happily told him making him blush even more. He didnt know if he was right or not, but it seemed like an older woman was hitting on him. He shyly nodded his head which cause her to giggle before leaning down and kissing his forehead making his whole face blush. She slowly began to stand up with Shiro in her arms. "Come on Shiro-kun, we need to get you to a hospital," Kalawarner told him as she began to head down the street. Shiro wanted to argue since he didn't have any insurance or money to pay the hospital, but he couldn't find it in him as he felt the exhaustion from the day's events finally catch up with him.

Kalawarner just smiled warmly as she saw him doze off into her bust. She continued walking down the street when she felt something familiar. She quickly sprouted her fallen angel wings and flew to the sky as a small figure torpedoed where she was just standing. "...give Shiro back!" Koneko yelled angrily as she referred to Shiro by his first name for the first time. Kalawarner glared down at the small devil before smiling. "Don't worry little one, I didn't do this to him. If you look over there, you'll see the cause of his pain. I was taking him to the hospital, but since you're here," Kalawarner muttered as she flew closer to the ground and dropped Shiro's unconscious form which Koneko quickly caught.

She looked down at him with concern in her eyes before glancing in the direction Kalawarner pointed out and gasped at the sight of the dead beast. She looked back in Kalawarner's direction only to sigh as she realized she had disappeared. "I need to inform Buchou...but you come first Shiro..." Koneko muttered before rushing to the hospital. She knew devil healing would be faster, but she also knew that Shiro would probably want to die before asking Rias or Sona for help at the moment.

"Don't worry Shiro...I'll make sure you have a happy life...no matter what it takes," Koneko whispered as she hugged him tighter.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Shiro groaned as light invaded his eyes. He felt his body ache in several places, and he couldn't feel his right leg. "Uhhh...what happened...?" he began to hear a beeping sound, "Where am I?" He opened his eyes once they got used to the light and saw that he was in some white room strapped up to a lot of different machines and wires. He looked over and saw some people dressed like doctors and nurses walking down the hallway outside the room he was in.

"I must be in a hospital. Great something else to add to my payment," Shiro muttered sadly as he lied back on the bed only to hear soft snoring. He looked to his left and felt a smile touch his lips. Koneko was sitting in the chair next to his bed while using her arms as a pillow. Shiro felt tears form in his eyes at this sight. He slowly brought one of his arms up and brushed one of her bangs out of her face which caused her to let out a slight purr.

"I'm really lucky to have someone like Koneko-san in my life...huh I guess I do have someone who cares about me," Shiro whispered so he wouldn't wake her up. He began quietly laughing before leaning back on the bed as he started to think about what to do. While he didn't want to, he would eventually have to speak with Rias and Sona. There was probably some law about peerage members deserting their masters, and he'd rather not have to deal with it.

Plus he wanted to stay by Koneko's side, and she was clearly very close with Rias so that means he would have to suck it up and talk to her. "I'll go back to them and be apart of their peerages, but they better not expect me to follow their orders anytime soon," he angrily stated under his breath as he tried to get comfortable in the bed. After another half hour, the doctor walked in and was surprised to see him awake already, but he quickly began explaining all of Shiro's injuries and how long they would take to heal.

"You need plenty of bed rest so I recommend staying home for the next few weeks; however, I don't forbid you from going if you want to. You're lucky you got here when you did. If it wasn't for that young girl over there, you might have ended up dead with how fast you were losing blood. Heh, you should have seen her when some of the nurses tried to get her to go home last night. She was about to throw them across the hallway. Don't tell the nurses, but it was quite funny to see," the doctor told Shiro while looking behind his back to make sure that none of the nurses were behind him. Shiro lightly laughed at the image of Koneko angrily tossing nurses around.

"She really cares about you kid, if I was you I'd take hold of her and keep her close," the doctor told Shiro who looked over at the sleeping Koneko and smiled shyly with a blush on his cheeks. The doctor checked his papers one last time before looking back at Shiro. "Also you don't have to worry about any of the medical bills. A woman named Sirzes came in earlier and paid the whole the bill. Speaking of which, I need to call her. She was very adamant about being contacted when you awoke," the doctor informed Shiro before leaving the room.

Shiro was shocked at this information. "Sirzes-sama paid my medical bills? She might have just done that to try and get me to forgive her sister. If I remember correctly, Koneko-san said she was kind of a siscon," he mumbled as he stared at the ceiling. The television was on with the news about several craters and blood marks having appeared in one of the more frequented streets. Shiro laughed at that. Where were all the people yesterday?

Shiro sighed as he kept listening to the news with them comparing the whole scene to several recent events that were taking place in Karakura Town. Shiro hmm'ed at this information. "So more of those creatures are appearing all over Japan?" Shiro mumbled as he absorbed this information. As he lied there, he heard Koneko begin to shuffle around in her sleep while mumbling random words such as "Kuroka" and "Rias" before finally muttering his name.

Suddenly, she bolted up in her seat and began looking around the room sleepily until her eyes landed on him. She quietly crawled onto the bed and moved over to Shiro's side, snuggling into it while lying her head on his chest. Shiro blushed slightly before wrapping his arm around Koneko. "You're okay...I was so worried Shiro," Koneko told him while cuddling into his side even more. Shiro was about to reply when he realized something. She referred to him by his first name...she's never done that before. He smiled brightly as he hugged Koneko tightly while ignoring the shooting pain in his body. Koneko's eyes widened by the sudden action while a blush formed on her cheeks, but she didn't refuse the hug and happily returned it.

"Koneko-san, I'm sorry I stormed out yesterday, but I'm sure you can understand why I did it. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but I couldn't handle what Gremory-san and Sitri-san did. I avoided you because I was afraid I would take my anger out on you. I just want you to know that I'm not upset with you. I could never be upset with you. I mean...I love you after all," Shiro whispered the last part while looking away shyly. Koneko heard him though thanks to her enhanced hearing. Her whole face flushed red at the sudden confession. She always had a feeling considering how he acted around her, but to actually hear it.

Koneko slowly turned around to face him which caused his blush to deepen. "..." Koneko didn't say anything and kept staring at him. Shiro began to feel really nervous at her silence so he was about to ask her how she felt about his confession only for her to cut him off with her finger.

"...Let me speak Shiro. When I first met you, I found a fellow short person who was only looking for a friend, but all he got in return was bullying. When I stopped that stupid guy from bullying you that day, and I learned your name, I made my decision to get to know you more. When I learned you were a Christian I was scared you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if I ever told you the truth. The day that Stray Devil killed you, and you were brought back by Buchou and Kaichou, I wanted to beat myself up because I knew how much you would hate being a Devil. I knew that she was a Stray Devil, and I wanted to take care of her, but Buchou told me to just watch her, and I had to follow her orders."

"I hated that I couldn't get rid of her, but I did what Buchou wanted me to. That led to you getting killed and becoming a Devil. I never wanted that for you. If anything you deserved to become an Angel. When I learned you were apart of Buchou's peerage now, I made up my mind that I would never let anything bad happen to you again, and look at what happened just a few days after I made that pledge. I was lucky to get you to the hospital in time for them to save you."

"I find myself thinking about you almost all the time. I don't want to lose you. I know you probably hate Buchou and Kaichou for what they did, and while I wish you didn't because I really care about Buchou since she saved me when I was younger, I do understand why. I will watch over you as much as I can because I love you Shiro. I've loved you since we met, and I will do all I can to find a way for you to reunite with your parents. I don't care what I have to do, but I will get you to Heaven," Koneko finished before pushing forward and kissing Shiro who was completely caught offguard by Koneko's words.

Shiro slowly closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her. The two continued the kiss for a few more moments before leaning back with large blushes on their faces. The two faced the opposite directions with their faces lit up red while trying to think of something to say, but being incredibly shy individuals who just spilled their hearts out to each other...it was hard to think of something to say.

Shiro glanced back at her before smiling and leaning forward to kiss her cheek making her blush again. Koneko lied down on top of him again and snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes. Shiro smiled down at her while relaxing on the bed and wrapping his arms around her. Shiro tightened his hug as he whispered, "You're the one good thing that came out of becoming a Devil Koneko-chan," before closing his eyes to follow her to dreamland.

The two didn't realize that standing outside the room was Rias and Sirzes. Rias smiled at the sight, "I'm happy that the two finally confessed to each other. I know how much Koneko-chan has been wanting to confess," Rias told her sister who was just standing there glaring angrily while biting her finger.

"How dare she! I clearly claimed him as my own! Rias-chan! Tell your servant that Shiro-kun is mine!" Sirzes complained while beginning to throw a tantrum causing Rias to roll her eyes and sigh in an annoyed tone.

"Oneechan, Koneko-chan has loved Shiro-san for months now. I'm not going to tell her to back off. She wouldn't listen to me even if I told her to anyway. Besides why are you so interested in Shiro-san?" Rias questioned her sister who quickly closed her mouth and looked to the side while crossing her arms.

"Anyway, we need to talk about what happened. While I would give Shiro-kun some time to himself, you should probably make sure Koneko-chan watches over him for awhile. She mentioned that a fallen angel had him when she found him. Plus there's the whole fact that a hollow has entered the town. The shinigami had promised that they would keep them out of the town after the whole event that happened years ago. I'll need to speak with Yamamoto-jiji about this," Sirzes told Rias before turning around to walk off.

"Wait why did it come after Shiro-san?" Rias asked Sirzes who stopped for a second before continuing on her way. "That's what I'd like to know," Sirzes replied before disappearing in a flash of light. Rias sighed before looking back at the sleeping pair.

"I know you hate us at the moment, but I promise, I won't let anything happen to you Shiro-san," Rias spoke as she began to disappear as well.

Inside the room, Shiro flinched slightly before smiling as he cuddled into Koneko and the bed.

 **And end chapter! Phew that's that. Like I promised, longer chapter than the last one. I'm so happy! Shiro and Koneko are together now! Hehe get prepared to see a jealous Koneko-chan in the future. She's very possessive.**  
 **Well who would you like to see a rivalry between in the fic, Koneko and Fem Sirzes or Koneko and Akeno?**  
 **So after reading reviews, it seems Fem Azazel is wanted in Shiro's harem more than Ise's so I switched her over. I'm putting Serafall in Ise's harem because she's with the OC in other fics way too often. I like Serafall, but seeing her with the OC has gotten way to old for me.**  
 **Also we see what is obviously a hollow and some mention of shinigami in this chapter. For people keeping up, they know that I'm going to be making a Bleach fic that takes place in the same universe as this fic so I decided to add an element into this chapter since I figured I needed to add more than mere mentions to show they take place in the same universe as the other fics.**  
 **Also to answer one reviewer's question, this fic focuses on Shiro, but this is DxD and since I'm keeping Ise as a character, it only makes sense that he'd have a harem considering his goal.**  
 **I'm keeping Asia and Irina with Shiro. I'm sorry to people who want them with Ise, but it makes more sense to have them with Shiro.**

 **Harems:**  
 **Shiro: Koneko, Sirzes (Fem Sirzechs), Akeno, Asia, Grayfia, Irina, Katerea, Yumi (Female Kiba), Gasper (Female), Kalawarner, Fem Azazel, (WIP)**

 **Issei: Rias, Xenovia, Ile, Serafall, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, (WIP)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN Woo new chapter! Speaking of which check the bottom AN for something**  
 **I don't own Highschool DxD**

 **Chapter 7**

... Shiro opened his eyes and realized that he was staring at the ceiling of some unfamiliar building. As he sat up, he felt a foreign pain hitting his chest causing him to let out a small groan as he brought his hand up to it. He suddenly heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Shiro-kun! Come on! It's time to go to the park!" Shiro felt tears begin to pop into his eyes as he jumped to his feet and ran out the door. As he ran, he realized that he was in his old house, but he had no memory of how he came to be in it again. Suddenly, the sight of long white hair caught his attention as he exited a door. A tall, to him at least, woman with a kind smile was standing at the front door of the house. She was a sundress with sunglasses sitting on the bridge of her nose.

At the sight of Shiro, a smile graced her lips as she bent down to look at him. "Why hello Shiro-kun, tou-san and I were waiting on you. Come on lets get going," the woman told him only to let out a small gasp as Shiro jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. Tears were streaming down his face as he tightened his grip on her. He heard her begin giggling as she returned his hug pulling him into her bust for a more comfortable hug. Shiro looked up from her bust and felt a smile grace his lips.

"Kaa-chan...it's you...it's really you. I've missed you so much..." Shiro barely got out inbetween sobs as his tears turned into full blown crying. The woman, now known as Shiro's mother, looked at him in confusion and concern.

"Shiro-kun, what are you talking about? You saw me yesterday when I tucked you in for bed. Did you have a bad dream?" his mom asked him while wiping away his tears. Shiro looked away for a second and was about to answer her when he heard footsteps.

"Okay everyone, I'm ready for-Shiro-kun, are you okay?" a man asked as he walked into the room with a smile on his face only for it to disappear at the sight of Shiro crying. Shiro gasped as he saw the man. The man was slightly shorter than Shiro's mother, he has short black hair, glasses that covered his blue eyes, a white shirt that was tucked into his black pants, and a pair of black shoes. He was carrying a picnic basket in one hand and a notepad in the other.

Shiro quickly escaped his mother's hug and tackled the man to the ground while muttering 'Tou-san' over and over again surprising the man. His father dropped the items he had and hesitantly hugged his son while looking at his wife to share a confused, but concerned look. Shiro's father sat up with his son on his lap and gently rubbed his son's head to try and calm him down.

After a few moments, Shiro felt himself calm down and slowly began looking around. Everything seemed familiar, but he didn't know why plus his parents are acting like their normal selves. Shouldn't they be surprised that their son was a teenager now? Or that they are alive again? Unless... He looked down at himself and saw that he was wearing the pajamas he always wore as a child...that, and that he was a child again! What was going on?! Wait...last thing he remembered...confessing to Koneko in the hospital room and falling to sleep together with her...which means.

"I'm in a dream," Shiro muttered under his breath before shaking his head and looking up at his father again.

"Sorry, I just had...a nightmare. I'll be ready in a minute to go to the park!" Shiro yelled happily as he got out of his father's lap and ran back to his room. Shiro's father stood up while grabbing the basket and notepad off the floor. He watched his son run back to his room while walking over to Shiro's mother.

"So...Taiga-chan...any idea what might be wrong with Shiro-kun?" he asked while looking into her violet pupils. Taiga shook her head no while thinking to herself on what could be wrong.

"I'm not sure Shika-kun, but I hope Shiro-kun is feeling alright. After that accident a few weeks ago..." Taiga trailed off while Shika's face changed to a more serious look while nodding. The parents waited a few more seconds before their son ran back into sight wearing an old DBZ shirt, a black pair of shorts, and sandals while he kept brushing his long bangs out of his face.

 _"Geez, I forgot how annoying my hair was back when I was a kid before I gave myself my current hairstyle,"_ Shiro thought to himself with an annoyed look on his face before smiling at the sight of his parents. This might be a dream, but he hasn't had any dreams about them since the nightmares after their deaths years ago.

He ran over to his mother and took her hand while smiling up at her which she returned as she took her husband's hand. The trip proceeded to leave their house and head down the street. As they continued walking, Shiro felt an ominous feeling flutter in his chest while spotting a teenage boy in black walking by him on the side. The sight of him made his chest erupt in pain causing his head to begin feeling light.

He heard his parents begin asking if he was alright, but before he could answer, his vision went black and he lost all feeling in his body.

* * *

Shiro's eyes shot open while his heart began to beat faster. He looked around and saw that he was still in the hospital room. He moved slightly and heard a mumble come from next to him before an arm came into view as it wrapped around him and pulled him closer to the person in bed with him. This made him blush as he remembered who was in bed with him.

Shiro's blush increased as he lied in bed with a sleeping Koneko cuddled into his chest. He was still hurt from that fight with the creature from a few days ago. Koneko has forbidden him from leaving the hospital, and he has received a phone call from his boss telling him that he has been fired which caused him to freak out over what he was going to do now to cover his apartment's payments, but Koneko reassured him that everything would be fine...and if something happened or somebody caused him grief well...she'd make them pay.

Shiro just smiled at the memory as he wrapped his arms around Koneko's waist causing her to sigh and snuggle in deeper into his chest in her sleep. Shiro blushed increased as he heard her begin to purr in her sleep so he brought his hand up and began petting her head which increased the purring. His life might have gotten worse in a lot of ways (e.g. constant attacks, becoming a devil, losing the chance to go to Heaven), his one shining light in the darkness was the girl in his arms.

"*yawn* mm...Shiro-kun...good morning," the sleepy girl greeted Shiro as she woke up and saw that he was awake. Shiro blushed at the sight of her cute half-asleep face. Koneko moved forward and kissed his cheek with a small blush dusting her cheeks. Shiro full face blushed as he felt her lips touch his cheeks, but he relished the moment as he knew this was the last day before he headed home...and inevitably ran into his fellow peerage members and...'masters.'

Shiro smirked as he scooped Koneko up and turned over so Koneko was lying on top of him causing her blush to increase. Anybody who saw these two would be able to tell that they are still very new to this whole romance thing. Shiro stuck his tongue out at her cute blushing face causing her to puff her cheeks up and glare back at him.

"...so are you ready to head home today Shiro-kun?" Koneko asked him while settling in on top of him. Shiro sighed as he looked to the side, but nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah I guess Koneko-chan...I'm just worried about what will happen since I don't have a job anymore plus I can't really work anywhere at the moment thanks to these injuries I have," Shiro told Koneko while sighing sadly only for her to pet his head.

"Don't worry Shiro-kun...I told you I'll take care of anybody...that annoys you about that," Koneko told him with a small smile popping onto her face. Shiro chuckled at the thought of Koneko punching his bo-well ex-boss to the moon before posing with her usual stoic look. He sighed as he looked at Koneko's face with a small smile forming on his own. Koneko stared back at him while feeling her blush begin to increase while she slowly pushed herself forward.

Right as the two were about to kiss, they stopped at a shout of "Hands off my man! Bitch!" before Shiro gasped as a blur tackled Koneko to the other side of the room. He shot up only to groan from the pain of his injuries and fell back down, but he looked and saw long red hair before realizing what happened.

He looked over and saw a sheepish Rias rubbing the back of her head. "I'm sorry, I tried to keep her out, but when she saw you two about to kiss, I couldn't hold her back anymore..." Rias explained as she looked over at her sister who was standing triumphant over an annoyed Koneko who looked like she wanted to murder her. Shiro sighed, but he pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at one of his masters.

"So...you all are here to pick me up? Where's Sitri-senpai and her peerage?" Shiro questioned Rias who looked like she wanted to keep a secret, but she apparently couldn't keep it in since she told Shiro they were getting his apartment ready. Shiro didn't really understand why there were doing that since he didn't need anything to be changed even if he was hurt, but oh well. He was sure they couldn't mess anything up with his apartment.

Shiro felt a blush return as two large orbs pressed into his back and two arms wrapped around him. "Don't worry Shiro-kun, the bad loli is gone. Your favorite onee-chan is here now to comfort you," Sirzes said while tightening her hug on him making his blush deepen at the teasing yet seductive voice she was using. Shiro gulped as he tried to get her to let go, but she just continued hugging him as she was way too strong for him to get free.

Koneko began to quietly hiss as she stood up and glared at Sirzes. She didn't care if she was Buchou's sister. She didn't care if she was a Maou. Shiro was hers! Koneko jumped through the air and kicked Sirzes off Shiro causing to shout in shock as she flew out the window...and down many feet since they were on the top floor of the hospital. Shiro gaped at the sight along with the rest of the peerage. No one actually thought they would see Koneko kick a Maou out of a window.

Koneko moved over and sat on Shiro's lap while resting her head against his chest under his head while she began purring. Shiro chuckled nervously while making a mental note to never tick off Koneko. After a few minutes of this, the peerage began gathering what few supplies Shiro had with him in the room while Yumi was holding Shiro bridal style in her arms causing him to groan in annoyance at having to be carried like this while Yumi just giggled while Koneko kept glaring at Yumi. She never thought so many girls would be pining for Shiro especially right after they finally became a couple!

The group left the hospital with Shiro thanking his doctor and the nurses who looked after him during his stay on their way out. The group were about to continue on their way before Sirzes jumped out of a bush. "How dare you Koneko-chan! I'll get you back for this! Shiro-kun is mine!" Sirzes yelled angrily only for Koneko to stick her tongue out and continue on her way to Shiro's apartment while the rest of the group just watched in amusement.

"Never thought Koneko-chan and onee-chan would be acting like this with each other...well life works in mysterious ways I guess," Rias muttered under her breath before motioning for everyone to continue. Shiro sighed as he sat in Yumi's arms while thinking back to his dream. While he knew it was just a dream, something stuck out to him. He kept remembering that teenager in black. He seemed so familiar to him...he wasn't just some random person his mind created for the dream.

But where could he have seen him before. As far back as he can remember, he's never met anyone who resembled that boy, yet he gets a familiar feeling everytime he remembers him in his dream. Maybe, he'll meet the teenager again in the future? Would he even want to though? He wasn't sure.

Shiro exited his thoughts as he saw his apartment come into view. He asked Yumi to let him down, and while he did have trouble standing, he was able to stay up. They all continued up to the apartment. Shiro was about to open the door, but Akeno stopped him with her hand and a smirk on her face.

"Now Shiro-kun, we all know how you feel about us, some more than others," Akeno glanced at a depressed Rias, "And while we know this probably won't help, we have something to give you. Before you say that we are trying to buy your trust and forgiveness, we aren't. Buchou, Kaichou, all of us feel awful that we ruined your eventual meeting with your parents. We feel awful that we, well everyone but Koneko-chan didn't help with your bullying problem sooner. We feel awful for just not caring more about you. So we hope you'll accept this."

After finishing, Akeno opened the door which was followed by a 'Surprise!' with Sona, Tsubaki, and the rest of the peerage setting off poppers. Shiro gasped in surprise at the sight of his apartment. It looked...so clean, it looked well furnished (the furniture looked like what an average family would have), Shiro could swear he could see food that wasn't ramen in the kitchen, and the bed in his bedroom. It wasn't old or lumpy or worn out...it looked so nice. Overall, it looked like an average apartment.

He heard footsteps and turned around to see Rias in front of him, but she was looking away while holding a card to him. He saw that it was a handmade card that the two peerages clearly made causing him to chuckle at the crude drawings. He opened it and saw that they all had signed it making him smile slightly. He narrowed his eyes though when he saw a small card tucked away in the corner. He pulled it out and began to read it.

He gasped as he finished reading it and looked up at Rias who shyly faced away. He looked back at Sona who, while not looking shy, was also facing slightly away. "You two...got me a new job?" Shiro asked them. Rias and Sona nodded as they walked next to each other.

"Yes, after hearing that you were fired and finding out that your old boss was underpaying you, we had the idea to get you a new job. One you would like. So I looked up at some of the companies our families own, and after Koneko-chan told us how you have a habit of drawing...well..." Sona picked up where Rias trailed off, "I talked to onee-chan, and she got you a job as head of the anime production team for both the upcoming anime version of her show and also future anime series."

Shiro's eyes widened as he looked back and forth at them. "Are you sure that's okay? I haven't even watched her show...plus I might not be talented enough to do it," Shiro muttered under his breath only for Koneko to walk over and take his hands.

"...Shiro-kun, I've seen your drawings before. You are extremely talented. I showed them to Buchou and Kaichou and they both agree. If anyone can do this, you can," Koneko cheered Shiro on while cheering her forehead against his. Shiro blushed, but smiled and thanked her. He let go of her hands and walked over to Rias and Sona who both felt incredibly nervous.

"..." Shiro just stared at them without saying a word which increased the nervous feelings in their chests. The two peerages also watched hoping for the best while Sirzes was sitting in one of the new chairs watching with a smile.

"Don't think this means I forgive you two. What you two did ruined any chance I had of meeting my parents again," Shiro stated causing the two girls to nod their heads with depressed, guilty looks.

Shiro watched them wallow in their guilt and depression for a few more seconds before finishing what he was going to say, "But...I am willing to give you two a chance. Don't expect sudden loyalty or anything as right now you two are pretty much just a grain of salt above the bullies at school on my list of rankings for people. But the fact you did save my life, are incredibly sincere on wanting to make up for your selfishness, and have so many people in your peerage that trust and care about you both proves that you two are not all bad. So, consider me a part of your peerages."

Rias felt tears enter her eyes at this and a small smile touch her lips while Sona also slightly smiled. They were given a chance to make up for their selfishness. They were going to prove just how much they care about their servants which includes Shiro now.

Everyone cheered at this with Akeno quickly shouting, "Now lets throw a house party!" catching Shiro offguard as everyone agreed. Music began playing and everyone began dancing about happily. Before he could say anything, he felt someone gently grip his hand. He looked over and saw a shy Koneko looking to the side slightly.

"...Care for a dance?" Koneko asked Shiro who blushed, but nodded with a smile gracing his lips. While he wasn't looking forward to a lifetime of devilhood, maybe his new life wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

Flying in place outside of the window was Kalawarner who smiled at the sight of Shiro having fun. "Heh it's good to see that he's fine. I better head back. I don't need Raynare bitching at me. I know she's going to start her plan to kill that Sacred Gear wielder soon, but what does she need me for? *sigh* She's so annoying," Kalawarner muttered while shaking her head back and forth before looking back at the smiling Shiro.

"Well...I'm sure not everything will be annoying," Kalawarner said before flying away. Not seeing a figure on the rooftop across from the apartment gripping a necklace. The person continued watching before dropping their head and disappearing.

 **AN Okay and that's a wrap! So DxD canon will be beginning in a few more chapters. I'm going to let Shiro learn how to use some Devil powers first and how to fight somewhat before then so expect some of that in the upcoming chapters. Also, who is that mysterious boy Shiro saw in his dream? I'd love to hear your thoughts in reviews.**

 **I'm going to do my best to update more often now. It's hard because I live in a place that tourists frequent and work has gotten so busy because of it, but I'm going to try. So to everyone, please stop asking me when the next chapter of a fic is coming out. I'm trying, I really am. All that's doing is irritating me and making me want to update that fic later than others. I know this might sound unfair to the readers who aren't doing it, and I'm sorry, but that is how it's making me feel.**

 **Expect a new chapter for another Oppositeverse fic to be updated soon, hopefully sometime this week. It'll probably be Oppositeverse: The Lonely One or Oppositeverse: The Amnesiac Shinigami as both seem to be really popular. Tell me your thoughts.**  
 **Harems:**  
 **Shiro: Koneko, Sirzes (Fem Sirzechs), Akeno, Asia, Grayfia, Irina, Katerea, Yumi (Female Kiba), Gasper (Female), Kalawarner, Fem Azazel, Yubelluna, (WIP)**

 **Issei: Rias, Xenovia, Ile, Serafall, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Aika, (WIP)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN Okay! New Chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**  
 **I don't own High School DxD**

 **Chapter 8**

 _"So, after returning home from the hospital, it turns out that Koneko-chan's friends had refurnished my apartment so now I have actual furniture that I didn't buy because it was almost broken beyond repair! Plus they got me a computer which means that I'll be able to message you more often than before. The main reason that I'm messaging you today though is because...well...I have just been put in charge of anime production team owned by one of Koneko-chan's friend's sister. And well...you and I have talked about creating a manga series one day."_

Shiro smiled as he finished typing the message and sent it to his..well since they don't know each other in person...acquaintance, _MasterWriter12_. They had began messaging a couple of weeks before Shiro became a devil when Shiro found one of his online short stories. They were...well amazing. After drawing some fanart of the characters in the story, he was contacted by the author who really admired Shiro's take on what his characters looked like and since then whenever he was able to get to a cafe, he would message the author.

Ever since he was told about his new job, two days earlier, Shiro has began to wonder how to handle the story portion of his job. While he trusts the authors already employed in the team, he was thinking about future anime and manga. He knew that no matter what the anime/manga authors came up with, he could draw it along with the other artists; however, he wanted someone who he knew would have no problem with writing plots and stories. Plus, the possibility of turning one of his acquaintance's stories into an anime...that excited him.

"...Shiro-kun?" he froze when he heard Koneko's voice from behind him. He turned around and blushed when he saw her standing in the doorway in one of his shirts and a pair of his shorts. She was wiping her eye sleepily while yawning loudly. Shiro blushed as he remembered that Koneko had stayed with him the night before to help him out thanks to his injuries. At least that is what she said, she mostly spent time with him cuddling with him on his lap while they watched movies and ate candy. By the time they went to bed, Shiro's lap was asleep, but he didn't mind.

"Sorry Koneko-chan, I was messaging someone on this computer that Sitri-senpai and Gremory-senpai got me. I was going to come back to bed, but I knew I needed to get this message out as soon as possible," Shiro apologized as he stood back up and moved over to Koneko's side who wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Koneko then picked him up bridal style and walked back to the bed where she dropped him onto it and climbed in next to him.

Shiro blushed as she nuzzled in next to him. He quickly wrapped his arm around Koneko and pulled her closer until their heads were next to each other. He loved going to sleep while staring at her. Koneko, still sleepy, but awake, blushed slightly as she stared Shiro in the eyes.

"...so who were you messaging?" Koneko asked him as she didn't know who he could be messaging since he didn't seem to have any friends before they met. Shiro smiled as he rubbed his nose against her cheek making her blush even more.

"You jealous?" Shiro jokingly asked only to gulp when he saw her blank glare, "Nevermind, I was messaging an acquaintance that I began talking to a few weeks before we met. He writes stories online, and I deeply admire his writing ability. We began talking after I drew the main characters or at least what I imagined they look like since he never had pictures of the characters. Since I didn't have a computer, I was not able to message him much, but when I was in a cafe or at school, I sent him a few messages. As you know Koneko-chan, I've been thinking about my new job, and I know that I need a good writer for the team. One I can trust, and I instantly thought of him."

Koneko just nodded her head at this as she kept looking in his eyes. "So, I take it you're excited about your new job Shiro-kun?" Koneko asked him while playing with his hair. Shiro smiled back as he did the same.

"Yeah. I've always fantasized about being an artist for an anime or manga, and now I get to be. I'm just worried because I'm in charge of a whole team of people," Shiro mumbled as he felt himself get sleepy. Koneko smiled back as she also felt the sweet pull of sleep get to her.

The pair were about to go to sleep when suddenly the door flew open causing their eyes to shoot open in shock. Koneko jumped out of the bed and got in a fighting pose. Shiro sat up only to wince in pain from the injuries that he still has. Before anyone can say anything, Shiro feels two arms wrap around him and his head get pulled inbetween two large mounds. Koneko seems to sense this as she immediately turns and glares at whoever has him in their arms.

"Hello Shiro-kun, guess who's here? I finally got pass the big, mean loli. Don't worry though, Sirzes-oneechan is here," Shiro blushed bright red as he heard Sirzes voice begin to drip with lust...or at least what he guessed was lust as he's never heard a lusty voice before. Koneko growled angrily as she began stomping her way back over to the pair causing small cracks in the floor to form. Sirzes stuck her tongue out at Koneko before saluting her and disappearing with Shiro causing Koneko's eyes to widen in surprise before she felt her veins begin to throb in annoyance and anger.

"...I WILL MURDER YOU!" Koneko yelled before charging out the apartment and towards the academy knowing that would be the only place Sirzes would take him.

Next door, the occupants were shaking in fear as they heard a loud, scary voice and felt a wave of anger spread across the area. A little girl ran to her mom and hugged her tightly. "Mommy, I want to go live at grandma's," the little girl said while her mom just nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

 _Kuoh ORC Room_

Shiro opened his eyes after the light faded and realized that he still couldn't see anything as his head was still in Sirzes's bust. Sirzes began laughing to herself as she tightened her hug. "Finally, alone with my little Shiro-kun. Now we can do whatever we want," she whispered as she loosened her grip enough to allow him to pull his head out from her bust.

"Um...what are you going to do to me Sirzes-sama?" he asked with a slightly blush only for it to deepen as she leaned in closer and began nibbling on his ear. This was too much for Shiro as he pulled his arms as close to his body as possibly to slip out from her grip and rushed to the other side of the room. Sirzes smirked as she stood up and looked at Shiro.

"Now now Shiro-kun, there's no need for that. Come to your onee-chan," Sirzes said before leaping at Shiro who jumped to the side at the last second causing Sirzes to smash face first into the wall. Shiro quickly ran behind Rias's desk and hid under it. He heard Sirzes get up and head in his direction while calling out his name.

Shiro looked back and forth from under the desk to find a way to escape, but he didn't see anything causing him to silently whine. He saw Sirzes walk by the desk and look back and forth to try and find him before bending over to check behind a couch. This however caused Shiro to flinch from a nosebleed as he caught sight of Sirzes butt under the skirt she was wearing. He quickly blocked his nose so she wouldn't spot the blood coming from under the desk.

He saw her stand back up and walk over to the shower. Taking this chance, he quietly got out from under the desk and tiptoed to the door. Making sure to dodge every plank of wood on the floor to avoid a creaking sound, he got to the door and was about to open it...

BAM! "ALRIGHT WHERE IS HE!" Koneko yelled with venom in her voice as she opened the door. Sirzes spun around and glared back at her. "Hmph, he went to hide probably because he sensed you coming," Sirzes stuck her tongue out at Koneko who glared back and slammed the door shut. She was about to charge at Sirzes only to hear a groan from behind her. She turned around and gasped as she spotted Shiro on the ground holding his head in pain.

Koneko ran to his side and quickly placed his head in her lap. "...I'm so sorry Shiro-kun, I didn't know you were behind the door," Koneko told him with a frown on her face and concerned look in her eyes. Sirzes rushed over and also began to check on him.

"That looks pretty bad. Mm, here let me just," Sirzes muttered as she brought a hand up over his head and a light green aura began to emanate from her hand. Shiro sighed in relief at the warm feeling on his head. He was not expecting Koneko to appear and slam the door in his face. This just reinforced the fact that he should never anger Koneko.

"It's okay Koneko-chan. You didn't know that I would be there," Shiro told her before looking over at Sirzes. "Thank Sirzes-sama...that feels really nice."

Both girls smiled at him before glaring at each other which lasted for a few seconds before Rias and the others entered the room. "Onee-chan? Koneko-chan? Toshi-san? Why are you three in here?" Rias questioned the trio. Koneko saw that Sirzes was about to open her mouth to say something so she quickly answered.

"...your sister stole Shiro-kun from me and teleported here. I followed after her. Make her back off Buchou," Koneko told Rias before hugging Shiro like a plushie making him blush while the other girls giggled, except for Sirzes who glared.

"That is a lie Rias-chan! Shiro-kun and I were about to have a lovely time with each other when she busted in and attacked me! Who are you going to believe?! Your onee-chan or the little loli over there?" Sirzes yelled while pulling on Shiro to try and pull him into a hug. Rias sighed as she brought a hand to her forehead.

"Koneko-chan, Toshi-san, sorry about my onee-chan," Rias bowed to them before turning to her sister, "Onee-chan! Back off! Let them enjoy their time together or else I will call Grayfia-chan to come and get you. You're lucky I haven't already. You are in charge of the Underworld after all."

Sirzes pouted and turned away from Rias who sighed before walking over to her desk and stopping. "Why is there blood under here?" Rias asked the trio causing Shiro to glance away with a slight blush which Koneko noticed and frowned at before lightly bonking his head at the exact spot the door hit him. Shiro groaned in pain and began whining while Sirzes smirked to herself.

"Well since I have you in here. Toshi-san, as much as I know that you hate being a Devil. I think it's about time you learn to defend yourself. Stray Devils and Fallen Angels have been spotted in the area, and I'd rather you not be attacked again. You don't have to right now, but everyone in the club, the Student Council, and onee-chan agrees on this. Koneko-chan has already offered to train you in hand-to-hand fighting if you want to begin there," Rias told Shiro who frowned at this, but he agreed with what she was saying. He barely survived fighting that monster that caused these injuries he had. Learning how to protect himself sooner than later will definitely help him in the long run.

"Okay then...I'm ready," Shiro told Rias as he sat up and faced her. Rias smiled at him before looking at Yumi and Akeno who both smiled back.

"Akeno and Yumi have also offered to teach you magic and kendo whenever you're ready," Rias told Shiro who nodded his head as he stood up, "Sona also mentioned that some of her peerage members are willing to help teach you if you want to go talk to them as well."

Shiro nodded again before excusing himself and leaving the clubroom. The girls all looked at each other before Koneko quickly followed him out the door. After a few seconds, she caught up to him as he began heading back down the streets to his apartment.

"...You okay Shiro-kun?" Koneko asked him causing him to sigh sadly and look over at her.

"Sorry Koneko-chan, it's still hard to be in the same room as Gremory-senpai and Sitri-senpai...I know they are trying to help me, but...you know," Shiro said as he looked away only for Koneko to bring her hands up to cup his face and make him look at her. He looked at her and saw the compassion in her eyes which warmed his heart.

"...It's okay Shiro-kun. I do not blame you for still being upset with them. I love Buchou like an older sister thanks to what she did for me when I was a kid, but even I am upset with what her and Sitri-senpai did. Just remember that I am always here for you when you are feeling down. Plus...as much as I hate to admit it, I'm sure Sirzes-sama, Kiba-senpai, and Himejima-senpai are willing to comfort you about this. I can tell they care about you to... Not as much as me obviously, but they still do care about you a lot."

Shiro smiled at Koneko with tears in his eyes before pulling her forward and kissing her causing both of them to blush.

After a few moments, the two separated and smiled at each other. "Well Koneko-chan, lets head back to my apartment and change so we can begin my training. Please don't hurt me too much," Shiro told her with a small smile on his face causing her to chuckle.

"I'll try not to," Koneko told Shiro as she took his hand and lead him back to the apartment.

 **AN Okay! New chapter done! Next chapter begins the training! Canon will begin eventually...hopefully...**  
 **The reason there's so much Shiro/Koneko moments even those this is a harem is because she's the closest girl/person to him right now especially since he's trying to bond with the other peerage members and is still uncomfortable around Rias and Sona.**  
 **There will be more Shiro/Other girl moments before canon begins though.**  
 **Harems:**  
 **Shiro: Koneko, Sirzes (Fem Sirzechs), Akeno, Asia, Grayfia, Irina, Katerea, Yumi (Female Kiba), Gasper (Female), Kalawarner, Fem Azazel, Yubelluna, Ravel, (WIP)**

 **Issei: Rias, Xenovia, Ile, Serafall, Fem Loup, Raynare, Mittelt, Aika, Kuroka, (WIP)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So updating this one now because of the special present! Look up at the cover for this fic. Go, look, do you like it? We got a freaking official volume cover art! Yes! This was a commission I requested from tumblr made by jamdraws, a friend of mine on there. By the way, the reason I used the tumblr name for the writer is because lets face it, thekitsune sounds much more professional than Harem Master123. I hope everyone likes the cover. Also, I finally got that pic of Koneko on Shiro's lap I was wanting! ^^ Yes! Best day ever!**  
 **I don't own DxD just the OCs in the fic (best example: Shiro, mine!)  
I don't own the pic (well it's a commission so I kinda do?), it's jamdraws  
**

 **Chapter 9**

The sound of steel colliding with leathered gloves echoed throughout the air followed by a grunt. On a training field behind the abandoned dorms stood Koneko with her fighting gloves on and Shiro who had his Sacred Gear activated and was pushing himself up from the ground. He shook his hands to try and get the feeling back before jumping to the side as Koneko leapt at him with a quick punch. After barely dodging, Shiro fell to the ground as her punch smashed into the ground and caused a large crater to form.

Shiro's eyes widened in fear as he brought his hands up in a defensive position. _"I seriously need to keep from angering Koneko-chan!"_ Shiro thought as he felt a nervous bead of sweat begin to form on his brow. Koneko glanced from the corner of her eye and saw his face causing a small smile to form on her face. It quickly faded away before Shiro could see it though as she stood back up and turned to face him.

"Ehehe, so Koneko-chan...we are still on the same page about not hurting me? Right?" Shiro questioned Koneko who tilted her head to the side with a stoic face before charging forward. Shiro yelped as he jumped, well stumbled, out of the way at the last second.

Blinking, Koneko looked at him and said, "I did say I'd try not to," before performing a swift round house kick which Shiro couldn't block in time. Luckily, Koneko saw this so she shifted her form and hit him just hard enough to send him skidding back from the impact.

Groaning as he began to rub his arm in pain, Shiro looked up and pouted as he saw that Koneko had a little smirk on her face. "Not funny Koneko-chan. I promise you that I'll land one hit on you before this session is over!" Shiro proclaimed as he ran at Koneko who didn't even move from her nonchalant stance. As he got closer, Shiro flinched as he felt a pain spike in his leg. Training when he's suppose to still be healing probably was not the best idea.

Shaking his head, he threw a punch as he got closer only for Koneko to tilt her to the side which allowed for his punch to sail by her head and making Shiro trip up. Koneko grabbed his still extended arm and threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground behind her. Shiro let out an 'Oof' the second he hit the ground and his gauntlets disappeared from view. Koneko giggled at the sight.

Walking over to him, she bent down next to him and looked down at him. "...It's okay Shiro-kun. You never fought before, and you're still injured. You'll get better over time and with more training," Koneko reassured Shiro while poking his nose before standing back up.

Shiro sighed as he watched Koneko walk over to their bags that they had brought with them after getting back to the apartment and changing into training clothes. Pulling out a small juice box, she stab the straw into the top and began drinking it. Shiro sighed before lifting his arm up and making grasping motions with his hand. Koneko saw this and proceeded to grab the other juice box and toss it to him.

"Thank you," Shiro quietly yelled out as he caught it and proceeded to mimic her earlier motions only drinking it twice as fast as her. His throat felt so dry! As he lied there drinking the juice, he felt the grass near his head move followed by the feeling of Koneko's soft hair touching his head. The two stared up at the clouds and began to watch them drift by in the sky.

"...you know the sky in the Underworld looks so much different from Earth's," Koneko broke the silence with the random statement. Swallowing a quick sip of juice, Shiro let his mind process that bit of information.

"Really? I don't think I'd like to see it. I love the sight of this sky too much to no longer be under it," Shiro responded to Koneko who continued to lay there sipping on her juice. As they continued drinking, they each slowly brought one arm up and interlocked hands.

After a very hectic week, it felt nice for this moment of peace and tranquility. No monsters, no lying women, no awful bosses, etc. Just a nice moment with the girl he loved more than life itself. He wasn't ashamed or hesitant to admit it. He truly did love Koneko. She helped him get through every hard moment in his life ever since high school began, and she was the one positive factor in his life. He didn't know if she loved him or just had a crush on him, but he didn't mind waiting until he got the answer.

He gasped as a butterfly landed on his nose causing him to look down at it without moving a muscle. He began to lightly blow on it to try and make it fly away, but he finally gave up as it clearly didn't want to leave. Sighing in resignation at being a butterfly landing platform, he proceeded to close his eyes and let the sound of the wind blowing through the air drift his mind away to the sweet, sweet realm of dreams...or at least that is what he would have liked.

His eyes snapped open, and Koneko shot up to her feet at the sound of leaves rustling. Soon a very familiar and heart-breaking sight walked into view. Hime. Or at least the true form of Hime. He began to feel a phantom pain in his shoulder. Right where she had impaled him on the day she killed him. Clutching at it, he felt his eyes narrow as he forced himself up into a sitting position. Before he could move, Koneko stood in front of him with her arm out to signal him to stay down.

"...You made an awful decision coming here," Koneko muttered as she glared at the Stray Devil across the field. Shiro felt a chill go down his spine as Koneko's killer intent began to fill the surrounding area. Hime on the otherhand just looked past the rook and directly at Shiro who looked back at her.

Gripping her necklace, she sighed before turning around to leave only to freeze and then bend backwards as a kick flew pass the spot her head was just at. Keeping a calm face, Hime flipped over the following swipe kick and then began to block every punch and kick from the furious loli. Koneko let out a furious growl as she continued wildly throwing punches at the woman who killed Shiro and broke his heart. This train of thought though was what allowed Hime to see an opening, and smash a fist into her stomach and send her flying backwards.

Shiro gasped as he got up and ran to Koneko's side. Getting on his knees, he gently grasped her hand with one hand and rubbed her cheek with the other. "Koneko-chan, how badly are you hurt?" Shiro asked Koneko who let out a quiet groan of pain as she rubbed her stomach with her free hand. After making sure she was alright, he got back up and looked over at Hime who just looked back with a stoic face; although, Shiro could have sworn he saw something akin to hurt flash through her eyes.

Grabbing her necklace again, she turned back around and disappeared with Shiro looking on confused. Her actions...what was her plan exactly. She could have moved in for the kill just then, but she didn't. What is her endgame?

Shaking his head, he leaned back down and lifted Koneko up into his arms. Koneko let her head fall against Shiro's small chest and began to softly purr as he carried her back to the apartment, stopping to grab their bags in the process.

From the shadows, Hime continued to watch the pair as they left the training field. Looking down, she softly said, "I'm sorry Shiro-kun," before vanishing again. Up on the Abandoned Dorm rooftop, Sirzes frowned with her arms under her bust. Narrowing her eyes, Grayfia suddenly appeared next to her.

"Did you find out who the Stray Devil is working with?" Sirzes questioned her best friend/Queen piece. Grayfia nodded her head and handed her a document before leaving. Breaking the seal on the document, Sirzes scanned through the words on the document before sighing.

"Well...I can't interfere directly otherwise a conflict might break out. Good luck Shiro-kun. I know you'll be able to get through what's coming," Sirzes said as she destroyed the document with a small spark of her Power of Destruction before hearing a ringtone on her phone.

Eyes widening, she reached down to her hip and grabbed her phone. Pressing the answer button, she brought the phone to her ear and answered, "Hello! Oh wait! I'm in Japan at the moment! Kon'nichiwa!" A loud sigh was heard over the phone causing Sirzes to pout sadly.

"Kaa-san...really? When are you going to come back? Obaa-chan is trying to act all hip and cool, and...When are you coming back?" the voice desperately asked over the phone. Sirzes just giggled at this though.

"Aw come on Milli-chan, Kaa-chan never gets to spend enough time with you. Throw her a bone! It's been a while since her and tou-san separated. With Rias-chan in Japan and myself being gone so much to perform my Maou duties, I'm sure she's feeling lonely," Sirzes told her daughter with a large smile on her face. Another sigh was heard over the phone before a quiet 'Fineeee' was spoken.

"Hehe that's a good Milli-chan! And don't worry, I'm about to finish my business in Kuoh so I'll be back in no time flat! Plus, you might have a new father when I come back!" Sirzes happily cheered while leaping up and down happily as thoughts of her and Shiro began to cloud her mind. Date in the park, kissing in the moonlight, other things not appropriate for everyone. Unfortunately for her, her daughter decided to pop her thought bubbles.

"Don't torment the poor guy too much Kaa-san. I don't want a father that you forced into marriage. I'll see you later," she said before hanging up so she wouldn't hear Sirzes protests. Fuming at her daughter's response, Sirzes tossed her phone and obliterated it with her Power of Destruction. Still angry, she disappeared before her aura would accidentally destroy her sister's base of operations.

* * *

 _Back at the Apartment_

Shiro kicked his front door open and walked inside while still keeping his balance so he wouldn't drop Koneko. While he was still shaken over seeing Hime again, he was not going to drop Koneko on the floor. Walking over to the couch, he gently placed Koneko onto the couch. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he sighed in relief as he felt the pain from his injuries begin to fade. Sitting down on the couch, he began to gently run his fingers through Koneko's hair as she relaxed.

"I hope you're okay Koneko-chan. I'd check your stomach, but I'm sure you wouldn't want me to do that without you being awake," Shiro chuckled as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. Before he could react, Koneko's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist startling him. Soon he found his hand get dragged down to her cheek where she began nuzzling against his palm. Hearing the soft purring reassured Shiro that he was comforting Koneko.

He still wasn't sure what was up with Koneko's cat-like tendencies, but he figured she would tell him eventually so he wasn't going to press the issue. As he continued to soft pet her cheek, Shiro began to question Hime's sudden reappearance.

Did she learn that he was still alive so she came to kill him? No no, if that was true then she would have attacked him the second she got the hit on Koneko. If she wasn't there to kill him again, then why did she show back up? Just to play with his heart again? But if that was true then does that mean the hurt he saw in her eyes was fake to?

And the necklace...she kept it. He won that for her on their date. If she thought so lowly of him, why would she still have it? It's not like it's some extravagant necklace that costs a lot of money. It's just some arcade prize. This made no sense in his head. Letting out an angered sigh, he turned back to look at Koneko again. Smiling, he decided to lay down next to her and pull her into a hug.

Giving the tip of her nose a small kiss, he closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep.

The second his eyes closed, and his breaths became labored, Koneko opened her eyes and looked at Shiro's face. She could tell that he was troubled by Hime reappearing. Growling angrily, she let out a depressed huff as she nuzzled closer to Shiro.

She had a chance to avenge Shiro's death at the Stray's hands only to get one-shotted by her. Frowning, she shifted herself around so that she was now laying higher up on the couch so she could hug Shiro's head to her chest. She might be taller than Shiro, but not by much. She couldn't just hug him to chest as easily as the taller girls like Akeno or Sirzes.

Running her fingers through Shiro's hair, she began to softly hum to herself while deciding to enjoy the moment. She knew Rias and Sona both planned for Shiro to officially begin his training tomorrow plus there were some exams coming up in school in a few weeks so they might not get to experience as many peaceful moments as this.

Looking back and forth and then at Shiro to make sure he was asleep, two cat ears and a tail popped out on Koneko with the tail wrapping around Shiro's small waist. Like seriously, it was almost as small if not as small as Koneko's. She really needed to make him eat as much meat as she can so he can have a proper and healthy figure for a boy his age.

"...Here Shiro-kun, let me soothe those nightmares for you...Using a little won't corrupt me...I hope," Koneko muttered to herself before a white aura began to surround the couple. After a few minutes, Shiro's face became one of peace and tranquility which allowed Koneko to halt the use of whatever energy she was currently channeling. Making her ears disappear, Koneko allowed her tail to remain out while also tightening her hug.

Placing a soft kiss on Shiro's head, Koneko also fell asleep while making a mental note to wake up before Shiro so she could desummon her tail before Shiro saw it.

* * *

 _Shiro's Dream_

 _Shiro looked around and was confused by his surroundings. There was large, green leafy things growing out of the ground all around him like trees. Walking around, he began to inspect these plants and were confused because they reminded him of grass. Was he in some forest filled with giant grass?_

 _Scratching his head, he shrugged and continued walking around this weird forest to see if he could locate Koneko. The last thing he could recall was being in his apartment with Koneko. So how did he get here? Was he accidentally transported here by some Devil magic? Was he kidnapped? What the heck was going on?_

 _Suddenly, he felt the ground shake under his feet making him fall onto the ground. This quake was followed by another and another which began to concern Shiro as he grabbed onto a large blade of grass and began wishing that nothing bad would happen._

 _"Why are there so many small earthquakes?!" Shiro yelled while hugging onto the blade of grass as tightly as possible. The next scene shocked the living daylights out of Shiro._

 _Walking into view was a giant Koneko who looked around before calling for him. Looking up in shock, Shiro gasped as he realized Koneko was walking in his direction. "Oh no! Koneko-chan is going to accidentally crush me!" Shiro frantically shouted to himself before looking back up and calling Koneko's name as loudly as possible. Sadly, his shouts fell on deaf ears as she continued walking towards him._

 _Jumping off the grass blade, Shiro began running as fast as he could to try and escape Koneko's walking path. Sadly, compared to his small stride, Koneko's was much more massive as she easily caught up. Looking up, Shiro began to see his life flash through his eyes only to feel a pressure smash into him from the side._

 _Hitting the ground, Shiro and the other object began rolling for several moments before stopping next to a large grass blade. Groaning in pain, he saw Koneko continue on her way which allowed him to sigh in relief that he wouldn't be crushed by the girl he loved. Remembering that something had hit him, he looked down and was surprised to see a dark silhouette around his size now sitting up in front of him._

 _"Good! You're safe kid! If you're gone then I'm gone! Can't let that happen! Now what I do need from you is something important!" the silhouette announced while crossing what seemed to be its arms. Shiro's head dropped to the side as confusion began to overwhelm him._

 _The silhouette sighed before grabbing Shiro by the shoulders. "Listen Shiro! I need you to do one thing! Please w-!" the voice slowly faded away as the area began to blur. Shiro looked around in shock before he came to the conclusion that this was a dream. But something about this...seems so real...but what?_

 _And that silhouette...what was it trying to say?_

 **And boom end of chapter! Sorry that it's so short! The cover was done today, and I was really excited about it. Now while this is a short chapter there are important moments in it. I'm sure you all know which ones I'm talking about.**  
 **Remember the cover art was done by jamdraws! It's not mine! So no reposting it anywhere, okay.**  
 **Quick question, do you all want the full harem lists to appear in a few chapters or do you want to wait until later in the fic?**  
 **So...Who else is loving the Shiro/Koneko moments?! Is it just me? I hope you all are enjoying them. Because they are going to start lessening in the upcoming chapters as Shiro begins to bond with the other girls.**  
 **Harems:**  
 **Shiro: Koneko, Sirzes (Female Sirzechs), Akeno, Asia, Grayfia, Irina, Katerea, Yumi (Fem Kiba), Gasper (Female), Kalawarner, Fem Azazel, Yubelluna, Ravel, Sona, Tsubaki, (WIP)**

 **Ise: Rias, Xenovia, Ile, Serafall, Fem Loup, Raynare, Mittelt, Aika, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Le Fay, (WIP)**  
 **Read and review everybody!...unless it is just asking about when I'm updating another fic. I'm in the process of updating my fics, so please don't.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I was having some thoughts for this fic, mostly because of other Oppositeverse fics I'm making/in process of making. And because of that, I wanted to do an update of this fic. After this, I will stop updating it for awhile to focus on my other fics (Like Total Drama Hearts, Amnesiac Shinigami, Humans to Vampire, etc).**  
 **Quick thing, response to one reviewer:**

 **Guest-Questioner: I want to point out a few things about this fic and what you were saying about it being a mirror to makoto x chelia's Younger Brother's New Life fic (which I love by the way). First of all, the shota harem genre thing, it's a popular thing in fanfictions and anime/manga (trust me, I've seen and read enough). Second, Koneko was not the first girl in Younger Brother's New Life to be in the OC's harem, Yumi was. Did you read the fic? It was in the first chapter. Third, this fic came out years before Younger Brother's New Life (I'm not lying look at the dates) so you're statement about me taking aspects of that fic and putting it in this is false since I was already writing this fic before makoto x chelia started that fic. Fourth, all my fics basically have shotas with harems as I like that type of character so I'm not stealing from anything. Finally, to be a mirror to another means that it is exactly like that fic. The only thing that my OC shares with the other one is they are short, DxD protagonists with harems. I'm not trying to rant, but it bugged me that you claimed I was mirroring a fic written by an author I admire when I'm not; especially, since my fic started before theirs.**

 **Now, I'm sorry to everyone else that had to deal with that so without further ado, lets begin**  
 **I do not own Highschool DxD, just my OCs**

 **Chapter 10**

It has been a week since the Hime sighting. Shiro had spent that week training with Koneko while also doing his best to heal his injuries (which in hindsight, training probably wasn't helping, but...). At the same time, Shiro had been trying to understand that odd dream he had a week ago. He had it for a reason, right? It had been too real to just be a random dream. But in the end, what the heck could it have meant? He wanted to know so if it meant something important, he could finally be ahead of the game. He was forced into this new Devil life and found out he had some odd Sacred Gear thing that gave him random powers. He barely knew his new life as it was.

This past week, Koneko has been teaching various aspects of Devil life to him so if some noble came to visit Sona or Rias, then he would know how to act around them. Shiro had found it easier to study these lessons then training. He guessed it was because he had never been a fighter before. He always chose fleeing over fighting. He never was a confrontationalist. He was unable to defend himself ever since he was young, and he always believed that fighting never did any good.

Shiro had began to notice that several members from both peerages had attempted to aid Koneko with his studies. He guessed they were trying to help him fit into the group. He wasn't sure though. He thanked them, but he requested that Koneko continued helping him by herself. He wasn't ready to try and build bonds at the moment.

Training wise, Shiro had noticed that his reflexes had slightly improved thanks to barely dodging Koneko's punches and kicks. This has come in handy at school when the bullies throw things at him during class. He has been dodging the items quite well if he says so himself. Shiro was having trouble increasing his strength though. His body hadn't improved much from his malnutrition state. Probably because he has been living with that kind of body ever since he started living by himself.

He had noticed that Sirzes left a few days earlier without saying good-bye. That was sort of...odd considering how clingy she had been while in town. She had been so kind to him as well so it was rather sad to find out she had left without so much as a 'See ya!' Maybe she didn't want to be friends with him as much as he thought she wanted to?

Speaking of acquaintances, Shiro had been running into Kalawarner more as of late. The first time was when he woke up Wednesday morning and headed to the abandoned church to do a quick prayer. He wanted to do it before school began and Koneko had slept back at her own home the previous night. When he arrived, he had once again ran into the mysterious woman. She had greeted him when he arrived and watched as he said his prayers, giggling at the wincing he had gone through doing it, before making conversation with him. He quickly found out just how much of a tease she was when she began cracking some lewd jokes and teasing about hugging him into her bust or giving him a kiss. After that day, he had spotted her multiple times around town. He wanted to introduce Koneko, but she had always dragged him away from her before Kalawarner could speak to him.

He hoped that she didn't think he disliked her. She seemed nice, slightly similar to Akeno in the teasing department, so maybe she could make a nice friend? He just wished he knew why Koneko seemed to dislike her so much.

Also he had discovered another talented writer recently. He went by the name _LonelyOne_. His stories were almost on par with _MasterWriter12_ 's. He had apparently been writing for the past year. He even writes poetry and song lyrics. The writer seemed to be very talented. The two quickly became friends after Shiro drew concept art for one of their short stories and sent it to him. From what he has been told by _LonelyOne_ , he is apparently the same age as Shiro and his school year is going to begin in a few weeks. Apparently, the town they live in holds off on starting their school year longer than most of the other places in Japan.

While Shiro didn't know if this info was true, if it was, then he might have another author for possible animes? He still hasn't gotten a response from _MasterWriter12_ about if he wants to join his production team or not. Maybe he's busy?

Shiro let out a loud yawn as he read over a book on Devil laws for the second time. Koneko glanced in his direction while nibbling on a chocolate bar.

"...you okay Shiro-kun?" Koneko asked Shiro who responded by rubbing his eyes and nodding. Koneko just stared before standing up from her chair and walking over to him. Before he could complain, she put her hands under his armpits and lifted him into the air.

"Ah! Koneko-chan! What are you doing?!" Shiro frantically asked as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp. Koneko ignored him and walked out of the building. She could tell that he has become quite stressed over the past week after she began teaching him about Devil life while continuing his training. She knew he was overworking himself. She had always hated seeing him so tired before he became a Devil. He was mellowing out recently, but ever since seeing that Stray Devil who killed him a week ago, he had been working his butt off.

Walking outside of the abandoned dormitory, she dropped Shiro on his rear and stepped in front of him. Shiro groaned at the impact and looked up at Koneko to pout only to blink in confusion at the half eaten chocolate bar in front of his face.

"...the rest is yours," Koneko offered him with a slight blush on her face. Koneko blinked again before gently taking the candy and began to eat it. He silently muttered that it was good while also sweatdropping when he saw Koneko pull a second out from seemingly nowhere.

Looking down at her boyfriend, Koneko crossed her arms, after taking a bite, and said, "You have been training and studying for too long. It's time you take a break. Your job starts in a week Shiro-kun...and you haven't really remembered this. I'm guessing...because of seeing that Stray again...I know you have to learn Devil customs, laws, etc...but you don't need to learn all of it in a week especially while training."

Shiro looked up at Koneko in shock. She slowly bent down to look him in the eye.

"Please...Shiro-kun, take a break. For me? Why don't you go home and draw or rest...Please?" Koneko asked Shiro while giving him what he liked to call a 'Kitten Pout.' Blushing, Shiro wanted to try and make some excuse that would allow him to continue what he was doing, but that face...groaning while face palming, Shiro nodded his head before getting up.

"Okay, okay Koneko-kun. I'll see you back at my apartment later okay? You are still staying over right?" Shiro asked her while hugging her. Koneko smiled and gave him a hug back while nodding her head. Shiro bit the side of the chocolate bar to carry it back in his mouth while waving bye to Koneko. She waved bye back to him before turning to head back inside. Shiro smiled as he began to jog back to his apartment.

Shiro ate the chocolate bar that Koneko had given him while he headed back to his apartment. The fact that he officially starts his job in a week had completely slipped his mind. Maybe Koneko was right. Maybe he was working himself too hard.

Yeah, it'd probably be best to head back home and take his mind off of things with some drawing. Or maybe watching some anime would work? Hm...

"Shiro-kun," Shiro felt his blood freeze at the voice. Slowly turning his head around, he saw her. Backing away slightly, he watched as Hime slowly walked out of the shadows. She was wearing a long black and white dress with that necklace on. That necklace...why would she still have it? It's not even that great of a necklace.

"Hi-Hime...wh-what are you doing here?" Shiro questioned her before flinching at the throbbing pain in his shoulder. Hime noticed this, and she began walking over to him. Noticing this, Shiro quickly summoned his Metronome Gauntlets and tried to get into a defensive stance only to flinch again and collapse to his knees. Hime paused at this before shaking her head and moving closer.

Shiro growled at his inability to even stand up and defend himself from the woman who killed him. This woman...she played with his feelings and then murdered him in cold blood. She...she actually made him feel like someone would like him only to destroy that. She...was the reason he was a Devil now. If she hadn't killed him, it wouldn't have given Rias and Sona the chance to reincarnate him against his will.

This thought was what allowed Shiro to bring his head up and smash his fist into Hime's stomach which clearly caught her offguard as she gasped in pain. Quickly following through, Shiro punched her in the face with his other fist and sent her skidding back a few feet.

"You ruined my life! I wouldn't be a Devil right now if it wasn't for you! I might get to be with Koneko-chan now, but I could have been with her as a Human! I can't see my parents when I die anymore! I-I wouldn't have had to suffer such a heartbreak when you ended our date...you-you actually made me believe someone could like me for me. The only person who ever had after my parents was Koneko-chan...but everyone else? I just...you..." Shiro began to tear up while falling silent.

Hime watched on sadly as the pain faded away. Gripping her necklace tightly, she walked over to Shiro again who saw and forced himself back into a defensive stance while continuing to sob.

"Silly boy..." Hime muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "...I'm not here to hurt you anymore then I already have."

Hime suddenly disappeared from sight which caught Shiro offguard. Next thing he knew, his arms was frozen in place while Hime was standing in front of him with a hand on his shoulder. Shiro was about to scream at her to get away, but he felt the words die on the tip of his tongue as a calm, soothing feeling began to wash over him. The stinging ghost pain in his shoulder disappeared.

After another few seconds, Hime nodded her head before patting Shiro's head. "Please...live a good life Shiro-kun...I'll try to stay away from now on," Hime told him as she spun around and disappeared. Shiro's eyes widened in confusion at what just happened right before he heard yelling and a sword smashing into the ground where she was just standing. He felt his arms regain their freedom from whatever was restricting them so he brought them up to get ready to fight only to stop as he saw that it was Yumi.

"Damn it! I missed, are you alright Toshi-san?" Yumi asked Shiro as she turned to face him. Shiro de-summoned his gauntlets and nodded his head.

"Yeah, thanks though Kiba-senpai. That was...a weird experience," Shiro muttered as he rubbed his shoulder. What was she doing exactly? Yumi had noticed so she walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to blush.

"Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" Yumi asked him with a concerned voice. Shiro just shook his head no while thinking back on what she said before leaving...it was...why would she want him to have a good life if she was the one who killed him?

Yumi frowned at the sight of the sad boy so, de-summoning her sword, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Toshi-san...I know, you aren't fond of the rest of us at the moment, but why don't we hang out? I finished my contracts so I have the rest of the day free," Yumi offered with a small smile on her lips. Looking up at his senpai, Shiro sighed as he got ready to say no before realizing something. Rias wasn't around, there was no way anyone would have known Hime was going to appear...which means Yumi is doing this because she wants to.

Closing his eyes, he began thinking about this. Koneko wants him to try and bond with the rest of the peerage. Yumi had nothing to do with his reincarnation. Mentally sighing, he smiled as he opened his eyes and nodded his head.

"Okay Yumi-senpai I would- Mmph!" Shiro was cut off as his face was buried in something soft. He heard Yumi gasp followed by, "Naughty Yumi-chan, trying to become friends with our cute kouhai before me? Now now, that won't work."

Akeno smiled back at Yumi while hugging onto Shiro. Yumi narrowed her eyes back at Akeno before saying, "I want to hang out with Toshi-san; because, I believe we can become good friends. You can hang out with him later...senpai." Akeno just giggled before a circle appeared beneath her and Shiro. Yumi's eyes widened before quickly shooting forward using her speed to grab onto Shiro right as all three disappeared.

Shiro sighed internally as flashbacks to Sirzes kidnapping him over a week ago returned. Maybe choosing to hang out with Yumi was not the best choice?

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

Hime appeared in the room. She stood in place for a moment before collapsing to the ground while grasping at her shoulder. "How-how did he deal with this for so long?" Hime groaned in pain before forcing herself back up onto her feet. Sighing, she pushed herself against the wall while looking up. A figure stepped out of the shadows and glared at the Stray Devil.

"You...are pathetic. I brought you into my plans to help me get rid of strong Sacred Gear users before that stupid Azazel can get to them and study them. We all know how Sacred Gear crazy she is! If she found out that this boy had the 14th Longinus, she wouldn't leave him alone for a long time. And I definitely wouldn't get to see my dream come true. So I expect the next time you go to Kuoh, you will kill that damn Shota! You hear me!" the figure yelled at Hime who just nervously nodded her head and backed away.

Grunting, the figure kicked her across the face before walking away. Groaning in pain from her shoulder and face, Hime began crying while eyeing the now broken necklace charm.

She really screwed herself over didn't she?

 **AN And done! Last chapter of the Opposite for a bit. So Hime returned and it seems that Shiro is going to be starting his new job soon. Plus it seems Rias's peerage is beginning to try and bond with Shiro in their own ways. The question is...will Sona's peerage do the same?**  
 **Once again, I'd like to apologize to the readers for that long review reply at the beginning of the chapter. It was a guest review so I couldn't message a reply back and this was the only way to actually reply. I promise not to do this again in the fic...unless you all want me to start replying to reviews in the chapters? I'd be open to it. Give me your opinions everyone.**  
 **Now then, as you will see I took Le Fay out of Ise's harem. She is not in Shiro's harem. I have other plans for her.**  
 **I've decided to leave the harems as surprises. I'll reveal one more girl every few chapters.**

 **Please read and review! And remember, the cover belongs to jamdraws and is not mine.**  
 **Harems:**  
 **Shiro: Koneko, Sirzes (Fem Sirzechs), Akeno, Asia, Grayfia, Irina, Katerea, Yumi (Fem Kiba), Gasper (Female), Kalawarner, Fem Azazel, Yubelluna, Ravel, Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, (WIP)**

 **Ise: Rias, Xenovia, Ile, Serafall, Fem Loup, Raynare, Mittelt, Aika, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Mira, (WIP)**


End file.
